Past, Present, and Future
by Ms.MidnightGoddess
Summary: Eindrel is a proud soldier of Gondor, and is willing to protect her home at any cost. When she get's a visit from an old friend, she will leave her home to help Thorin and Company take back theirs, but along the way her past might cause a problem for her future. Fili/OC. I've changed the rating just to be on the safe side for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing but my characters! Everything else belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien! Enjoy! I've change the dates around like when Smaug took Erebor just to make my idea fit.****  
**

* * *

In a court yard made of stone, one woman stood with her back to the targets with three throwing knives in each hand. With her eyes closed, and her breathing steady, her mind was focused on what she was about to do.

Her eyes snapped open as she spun around letting one knife from each hand fly towards the dummies:the knives hit their marks on the chest, right where the heart would be.

Next, she kicked off from the ground to get out of the spin she was in, at the same time sent two more knives towards the circular targets that hung from the wall.

Only two knives remained in her hands when she landed back on her feet, however, she knew where they would hit. She turned back to the dummies and with a flick of her wrists let the knives fly; she smiled as the knives landed between the eyes.

As she straiten her back her ears picked up the sound of footsteps walking towards her "_**your skills have done nothing but improved,**__** Eindrel **__**daughter of **__**Deonvan**_" the man spoke to her in a language she has not heard in ages.

Eindrel turn to face the Grey Wizard that now stood before her, the Wizard she has not seen in ages. She bowed her head slightly "_**thank you Mithrandir**_" was her reply back in Elvish, she gave him a smile before walking over to retrieve her knives "I have a feeling you are here for more than just a visit, my friend" she called back to him.

Gandalf smiled at the woman he has known since she was a child, she was as sharp as ever, not letting the smallest thing slip by her "you are right, my dear Eindrel" he said to her. When Thorin Oakenshield asked him to find the last two remaining members for the Company, Eindrel was the first of the two to pop into his head. He has watched her as she grew, wielding swords and daggers with far more skill and grace then most of the men in Middle-Earth. Aside from her swordsmanship, her healing skills, as well as her knowledge of plants and herbs were also second to few, yet another reason why he has chosen her for the company, a healer would provide a great advantage to the quest.

One by one Eindrel slid her knives back into their rightful place, three down each of her outer thighs. She couldn't help but laugh at all the weapons she had on her person. With the six throwing knives on her thighs, she also had two daggers in each boot, two more daggers along her waist band, her bow and arrows on her back, whenever she has them equipped, and her sword on her left hip.

"What is it that you want from me Gandalf?" she asked the Wizard as she walked up to him "if it involves me leaving Minas Tirith, you will have to talk to Lord Turgon" she told him.

When she seen the smile on his face a chuckled escapes her lips, he already talked with him, he never really did leave anything to chance. "I should have known" she laughed while placing her hands on her hips "what is it you want from me?" she asked him once more time.

Gandalf reached into his robe and pulled a paper "this should give you the answer your looking for" as all he said. Eindrel raised one of her eyebrows at Gandalf as her fingers brushed over the paper, she took the paper from him "what is this?" she asked as she glanced down at it.

Her eyes widen as she looked over the map "Erebor?" she asked as she looked back at the Wizard "you cannot be serious" she said to him. To march on Erebor was a death sentence, now Gandalf was asking her to risk her life for the dwarves?

Eindrel open her mouth to tell Gandalf that she would not leave her home to die for someone else's... that's when the thought hit her.

What if it was Minas Tirith that was taken by the dragon? What if she was driven from her home? She would want nothing more than to reclaim her home, and the more help the better.

Eindrel closed her mouth as she glanced back down at the map "Thorin will have an advantage having you on this quest" Gandalf told her. Eindrel folded the map back up, she was now willing to help Thorin but there was just one problem "what will Thorin say?" she asked him while handing the map back to him.

Gandalf looked at her for a few moments, he knew what she meant, it wasn't about 'what Thorin say would because she is a woman'. No, that wasn't it; it was what Thorin would say about her, Eindrel herself, especially when he sees _her_ once more "only one way to find out" he told her "in two days time, come to the Shire at Bilbo Baggins house, it won't be hard to find. Just look for the mark on the door" he tells her.

Eindrel nodded her head "very well, I will get my gear and will meet you there" she tells him, she walks pasted Gandalf and towards the Great Hall. She knew sooner or later she would have to face Thorin, she just never thought it would be _this_ soon. In two days time she will find out if they can forget the past, or if the past will stop both of them from moving on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so people know, I normally write in first person so this writing in third is new to me. However I chose to write this in third person so I can get better at it, any ways Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter: Two **

Eindrel refused to wear Gondor's heavy armour, no, she hated that armour, her armour was that of a rangers.

With that armour she could move more freely which is perfect for her, where she moves much differently in battle then most Gondor soldiers.

After she gets her armour on, Eindrel started placing her weapons back in their rightful places, her daggers, throwing knives and most importantly, her sword, Althalos. Eindrel pulled the belt around her waist tight to hold her sword in place, Althalos once belonged to her father, when he passed away it was passed down to her.

Eindrel always felt, that whenever she wields Althalos, to her, it felt like her father was helping guild the blade to her target, which was fine by her.

Her father was claimed to be the finest soldier in the history of Gondor, and so Turin II had Althalos forged just for him. Her father cut down a great number of Orcs, goblins and other foal creatures with that blade and was giving the title, the Hero of Gondor. Highly respected by all, he was even invited to Erebor by King Thror himself, where he was presented with yet another weapon, Dulalil, a dagger with rubies and sapphires embedded in the handle.

Eindrel was shocked when she first hear the story, especially where Thror was in love with his gold and jewels. Whatever became of that dagger she did not know, when her father was kill someone must have taken it.

However, not all of her father's weapons were passed down to her, her younger brother, Yronnyn, received his bow. A bow that was passed down from father to son for hundreds of years, Eindrel didn't mind at all, blades here her weapons of choice, and bows were her brothers.

When all her weapons were in place, Eindrel started to braid her jet black hair, her bangs to be more precise so they wouldn't be in her face. As she braided her bangs her sharp green eyes looked around her room, making sure that she didn't forget anything. Luckily she didn't, when she was done braiding her bangs, she pulled them back and tied them off with a ribbon she took off her desk.

"Lady Eindrel"

Eindrel turned to her door to see one of the servants "Ayla is ready whenever you are" she told her with a bow.

Ayla was Eindrel's beautiful white stallion, Eindrel was shorter then most ones of her race, she stood as tall as a dwarf but had to learn to ride an actually horse where there are no ponies in Gondor's army. So she chose Ayla as her horse and Eindrel wouldn't trade her for another horse or a pony; having been through too much together.

Eindrel made her way out of her room "thank you" she told the servant as she walked towards the doors.

Earlier and after Gandalf left, she made plans for the new bloods to be trained by other soldiers, most of who were happy for that after all, no man likes it when a woman can hold a sword to his throat. That thought made a smirk appear on her lips _poor boys_ she thinks, the new bloods she didn't consider men until they've completely their training and earned that armour.

Ayla trotted right up to Eindrel as soon as she stepped outside in the courtyard, Eindrel's smirk turned into a smile "hi girl" she said while petting Ayla's nose. Ayla nudges her head against Eindrel's cheek making her laugh "come on, we're heading to the Shire" she tells her. Ayla kneels down so Eindrel could get on the saddle, once she was on Ayla got back to her feet and reared, with a tug of the reins, they both started down to the main gates of Minas Tirith.

The closer she got to the gate she gave the order to open it; a few soldiers manage to get the gate open just enough for Eindrel and Ayla to run through.

Eindrel turned back to give a wave to her fellow soldiers as she raced away from her home, hopefully she will be able to return.

Eindrel and Ayla crossed open fields and travelled in among the forest without stopping, Eindrel knew the sooner she got to the Shire the better, last thing she needs to hear is Gandalf telling her how she is late. Gandalf isn't too fond of people being late, but he seems to pick on her more than anyone, not that she really minds, it's all in good fun.

Just before Eindrel got to Bree, she pulled hard on the reins to stop Ayla and listen carefully, after a few moments she cursed under her breath when she heard the unmistakeable screeching of Orcs. Her eyes darted around the area while trying to keep Ayla under control "shh, shh" she said while patting her neck. Eindrel's head snapped back behind her when she heard branches snapping _not good_ she thinks as she unsheathed Althalos.

Nothing came at her right at that moment, but she knew Orcs better than that, they would try and get her by surprise. That wasn't going to work either, her father told her at a young age to trust _all_ her senses and not just her sight, her eyes were focused in front of her and her ears behind her when the Orcs attacked.

Eindrel manage to get her sword around to block the kill shot that was aimed for her neck, she looked back and glared at the Orc as she held his sword in place. Neither sword moved an inch until Ayla reared and turned around giving Eindrel an opening to kill the first Orc with one clean swing followed by her sword piercing the wargs head. With her foot Eindrel pushed down on the now dead warg and pulled her sword free.

She looked back around knowing that soon others would be coming.

"Ayla, time for you to go" Eindrel told her as she jumped down from the saddle, when Ayla didn't move right away Eindrel gave her a slap to get her going. Ayla finally started towards the village of Bree as Eindrel turned back to yet another Orc and warg.

The warg growled as drool was dripped from its mouth, Eindrel glared at the hideous beast as she tightens her grip on her sword.

The beast charged at her with its rider screeching, quick as she could she grabbed a throwing knife from her thigh and let it fly at the warg. When the knife hit the wargs eye forcing the warg to look away from her giving her a clear shot at its neck.

Eindrel let out a cry as she brought her sword across the warg's neck but not killing it right away, she need to move quick to get another attack in before the warg and its rider, who was flung from off when the warg hit the ground, could recover. Her feet moved quickly to the warg and ended its life the same way as the first warg, when she drove her sword through its head.

With the warg now out of the way she could focus on the Orc that got to his feet, he glared at Eindrel before running at her.

With a calming breath she blocked his attacks one right after the other and at once point, Eindrel had to drop to the ground when the Orc swung his sword at her head.

She drove one of her daggers into the Orc's leg before bringing her sword up and slicing off his hand.

Eindrel moved to finish him off when an arrow flew passed her and pierced the Orc's chest.

_Who?_ She though thinking it was someone to help her, until she seen that it was a black arrow.

That first arrow wasn't to help Eindrel; it was meant for her, she knew her sword wasn't going to be much help to her now, not when she was so far from her target. Eindrel spun around to used the Orc as a shield as another arrow hit him, this time between the eyes, killing him if he wasn't dead before.

Eindrel sheathed her sword and replace it with her throwing knives, she took yet another breath before she started running towards the archer. Eindrel dodged to her left to avoid another arrow that was shot at her, she ran strait again until she felt it was time for another arrow then dodged to the left again. When it came time to dodge the third arrow, she didn't, she threw one of her knives to knock it off course.

She felt time slow down for her as she started to throw the last of her knives, one, two, three, four, four knives where thrown, and each one hit the Orc. Eindrel stopped running when she got to the dead Orc, she smirked at her work around her but that smirk was wipped off when she felt something evil around her that she never felt before; it almost felt like a pair of eyes were on her, but she didn't see any around.

Thinking it was a good idea for her not to stay in that area much longer she quickly retrieved her knives and started jogging towards Bree. Even as she disappeared down over the hill away from the woods, she could still feel a pair of eyes on her.

Ayla was waiting for her outside the gates of Bree, Eindrel smile but then held her side when she felt a light stringing pain. Blood covered her finger when she brought her hand up, the arrow must have got her in the side just as she moved. She wiped the blood off on her pants "come on girl, better get going. Those Orcs made us late" she tells Ayla who knelt down so Eindrel could climb on.

Eindrel quickly got on and turned Ayla towards the Shire once she got back up, Eindrel was going to have to tend to her new wound at the Hobbit's house when she got there.

Ayla ran a little faster after the Orc encounter, not that Eindrel minded too much, she was happy to get away from that place. Even as a high ranking soldier of Gondor, who has fought in many battles, Eindrel found out that there are still something's that could make her hair stand on end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! Don't know if people care about this but I'm following the movie because**

**1. I don't own the book (but I want to find it so I can re-read it)**

**2. and finally, it's just easier to follow the movie 'cause I can have it playing right on my laptop as I type**

**So once more enjoy! :) I do not own anything except my own OC's**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked the hobbit as he walked into the kitchen, Bilbo look at him as if he didn't know what was going on "what's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?" he asked as Bofur and Nori started to fight over some sausages. Gandalf smiled a little at the two dwarves "oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them" he tells him.

As Gandalf watched Bofur and Nori carry on he couldn't help but wonder where in the world Eindrel was. That woman was never late for anything in her life, so something must have kept her; either way, deep down inside Gandalf was the smallest hint of worry. He knew that Eindrel would have had so much fun at dinner with the dwarves, she can eat and drink with the best, and act like a lady when she has too.

Gandalf chuckles a little as Bilbo started to drag him along and out of the kitchen "I don't to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry, I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo ranted.

An amused look came across Gandalf's face as Bilbo finished, he was right when he talked to Bilbo this morning, this has been most amusing for him.

Gandalf looked at Ori who came out of the dining room holding his plate "excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" he asked Bilbo.

Fili was the next to came out with a grin on his face "here you go Ori, give it to me" he said while taking the plate, Gandalf watched Bilbo's face go into shock as he barely dodged the plate Fili threw to his brother.

Kili grabbed the plate with his free hand tossed it into Bifur in the kichten, Fili through another plate to Kili and the same thing "excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo yelled at them but that didn't get them to stop.

As the brothers keep throwing Bilbo's pottery, Bofur, Nori, Dori, and Gloin all started drumming the forks and knives off the table before hitting them off the others.

Bilbo couldn't believe this was happening to him, these dwarves were going destroy his whole house! And there were still two more to come?! Bilbo felt like he was in a nightmare and was hoping that soon he would wake up from it "can you not do that? You'll blunt them" he tells them "oh, you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives" Bofur said.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_" Kili started singing.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_" Fili chimes in.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hate._

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall too roll_**"**

Gandalf laughs as the dwarves were cleaning up their mess; Bofur ended up pulling out his flute and playing. Gandalf slipped into the dining room and sat at the head of the table "_that's what Bilbo Baggins hates_" the dwarves finished as Bilbo made his way into the dining room. It made Gandalf's day when he seen Bilbo's face when he seen that his dishes were cleaned, and in one piece "Bilbo" Gandalf said as he sat down in the chair as the dwarves laughed at his face.

A loud pounding came at Bilbo's door which caused everyone to stop talking, Gandalf looked to the door and knew it had to be Thorin. Eindrel wouldn't have knocked _that_ loud, he looked back at the rest "he is here" he said while standing up and making his way to the door with Bilbo. This time Gandalf opened the door and seen Thorin standing there.

Thorin looked over when he heard the door open "Gandalf" he said as he stepped inside "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice; I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door" he said while taken off his cloak "mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago" Bilbo said.

Thorin gave Kili a warm smile when he seen his nephew before turning back to Gandalf "there is a mark I put it there myself" Gandalf started while glancing at Thorin.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield" Thorin handed his cloak to Kili "so, this is the hobbit" he started before walking around him. _Doesn't look like much_ Thorin thinks to himself "tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting? Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice" he asked the Hobbit.

Thorin crossed his arms as he waited for Bilbo's answer "well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know... but I fail to see what that's relevant" he said. Thorin smirked a little and looked back at Kili "thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar" he said making the rest laugh. Thorin followed the rest into the dining room and took a seat down. "What of the last one?" Thorin asked Gandalf as the wizard took the seat beside him "you said you'd find the last two members, where is the other?" he asked again.

Gandalf glanced at the door "they are late is all, very unusually for them" he said feeling it was a good idea not to mention _who_ was the last member was.

Thorin thanked Bofur for the food when he handed him the bowl "what new from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked him, wasting no time getting to business. Thorin nodded his head and gave a half smile "aye, Envoys from all seven kingdoms" he tells them as he takes a spoon full of the food as the rest cheered. All Thorin needed now was the last member to show his face now.

"What did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked him, Thorin let out a sigh "they will not come" he told them while setting the spoon down "they say this quest is our and ours alone" he said. Thorin grabbed the mug of ale and took a drink while the rest shook their heads, as soon as Thorin placed his mug down another knock came at Bilbo's door.

Everyone turn to the door wondering if it was the last member "I'll get it Bilbo" Gandalf said as he got up, Gandalf opened the door and a smile formed on his lips"ah, my dear Eindrel" he said.

Eindrel smiled when she seen the wizard standing there "my apologies for being late Gandalf" she said as she took a step in.

Gandalf laughed "does not matter, you are here now" he said, Eindrel nodded her head as Gandalf made a motion with his hand for her to go into the dining room. Together they walked inside, there she seen all of the dwarves sitting at the table "a woman?" one dwarf with a hat said looking at her.

"Yes Bofur, this is Eindrel, Gondor's finest soldier. Eindrel meet Bofur, Balin, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Oin, Bifor, Dwalin, Bilbo, and our leader, Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf introduced. Eindrel and Thorin locked eyes together, Eindrel seen the shock running through Thorin's eyes "you are the mirror image of her" she heard him breathe under his breath.

"Why were you late anyway " Gandalf asked to break the silence between them, Eindrel pulled her eyes away from Thorin to Gandalf "I was attacked by Orcs just outside, which reminds me" she said and pulled her cloak back to reveal her wound "I must tend to this" she said.

Eindrel looked at Bilbo "do you have a needle?" she asked him, and then noticed that he looked a little green.

Eindrel quickly covered her wound again, she gentle patted his cheek to snap him out of the daze "needle?" she asked again. Bilbo slowly nodded his head "um, y-yes" he said before going to fetch it, Eindrel took the seat beside Dwalin after she removed her cloak "we do not need a woman on this quest" Thorin said with a cold tone.

Thorin was met with a glare from Eindrel, she knew it wasn't because she was a woman "here you are" Bilbo said. Eindrel took the needle while still glaring at Thorin "thank you" she said, Thorin returned the glare "you would be nothing but a distraction for them" he said nodding to the dwarves "so you say" she shot at him. Eindrel reached into a small bag to pull out some thread and took enough just too stitch of her wound, once she had the thread she placed the needle over one of the candle.

"Thorin, Eindrel is much more than just a skilled fighter, her healing skills are second to few" Gandalf told him. Eindrel moved her armour enough to get to the wound, when she did she took the needle and started to stitch up her wound. She didn't even flinch when the hot needle went through her skin, maybe because she was use to stitching herself up when she was wounded.

Eindrel couldn't help but feel all eyes on her as she closed up her wound "a soldier of Gondor? Then why aren't you wearing the armour then?" Dwalin asked her. She didn't look up at him "that armour is strong, however you have no movement in it. That is why I wear the ranger armour instead, it's not as strong but I am able to move faster" she explains to him as she tied off the end of the thread.

When she glanced back up when she was done they were all still looking at her, she glanced at all of them but said nothing. Gandalf cleared his throat "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" Gandalf said getting back to why they were all here. Bilbo left to get another candle as Gandalf took out the map he had shown Eindrel only a few days earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Words that are being spoken in bold and italic letters means the characters are speaking in Elvish :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak" Gandalf said. Eindrel rested her arms on the table as she glanced at the map "the Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read "aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time" Gloin told everyone "ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold 'when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end" Oin tells them.

Eindrel locked eyes with Fili when she looked over at Oin; Fili smiled and gave her a wink before chuckling with his brother. She had to stop for a second, she couldn't deny that Fili and his brother were _very_ handsome, and that isn't very common among dwarves. Something tells her that when this meeting is over the two brothers were going to speak with her, about what, she didn't know.

"Uh, what beast?" she heard Bilbo asked, Eindrel looked away from Fili and back at the Hobbit "that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age" Bofur told him "airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals" he listed off "yes I know what a dragon is" Bilbo told him.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori said while standing up.

An amused look came over Eindrel's face _well now_ she thinks, these dwarves are indeed driven to get their home back "the task will be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest" Balin said causing the other dwarves to take offence to that and start arguing.

"We may be few in number but we're fighter, all of us, to the last dwarf" Fili said while slamming his hand down on the table "and you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time" Kili added in. Eindrel glanced at Gandalf while trying not to laugh at the look on his face "oh well, no, I wouldn't say—""how many then? How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked him.

When Gandalf didn't answer, all of the dwarves started yelling among themselves, Eindrel just chuckled and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, after a few seconds Thorin shorted something in in Dwarvish to silence everyone.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighting the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected, so we sit back while other claim what is rightfully our? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin asked.

The dwarves started cheering at his words, Thorin really knew how to motivate them "you forget the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain" Balin said which made everyone so silent. Balin was right, if the gate is seal there's no point in going "that, my dear Balin, is not entirely true" Gandalf told him while twirling a key between his fingers.

Eindrel looked at the key with a slight smile _where's there's a will, there's a way_ she tells to herself, out of the corner of her eye she notice Throin was shocked to see the key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked the Wizard "it was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now" Gandalf told him. Thorin took the key from him and looked it over, he couldn't believe it.

There was another way into the mountain.

"If there is a key, there must be a door" Fili said making Gandalf nod his head "these runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls" he pointed out. "There's another way in" Kili said with a smile and a pat on his brother's back.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skills to find it" Gandalf said. Eindrel looked at the map for a few moments then smiled "I know someone who can read it" she said while looking at Gandalf and Thorin.

Gandalf gave Thorin a look at clearly said for him to let her join the company before he went on to speak "the task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that I can be done" he said "that's why we need a burglar" Ori said.

"Hmm, and a good one too, an expert I'd imagine" Bilbo said, Eindrel looked over at him knowing that he hasn't clued into the fact that he was their burglar. She leaned back in her chair some as Gloin spoke up "and are you?" he asked the Hobbit "am I what?" he asked him causing Eindrel to shake her head back and forth.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin said and gave a little laugh.

"Me? No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life" Bilbo told everyone then looked at Eindrel who was giving him a dull look "well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material" Balin said with his brother agreeing "aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves" Dwalin added.

Eindrel listens once more as the dwarves started auguring among themselves _I hope they don't lose their voices_ "enough!" she heard Gandalf say as the room got darker. A chill went up her spine as she looked back at him with wide eyes, he only did this when he was _very_ serious about something "if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is" he said. Eindrel seen most of the dwarves leaned as far away from Gandalf as they could, not that she blamed them, she was doing the same thing.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage" Gandalf tells them then turns to Thorin.

"As for Eindrel, she is Captain of the White Tower of Gondor, she trains the new soldiers, has learned from the best about healing and her knowledge of plants and herbs is wide" Gandalf told him.

Yes, Eindrel was the Captain of the White Tower, now normally that title is held by the eldest son of the Stewart, but not this time. Turgon felt it would be best that the Hero of Gondor's daughter would hold the title and command the army; he son, luckily, had no problem with that at all. Eindrel was doubted by all when first given the title, but she has proved to others long ago that she is _not_ to be taken lightly.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth members of this company and I have chose Mr, Baggins and Eindrel. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest and they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including themselves" Gandalf said.

Thorin looked at Gandalf to see if the Wizard was telling the truth "you must trust me on this" Gandalf tells him. Thorin glances over at Eindrel before shaking his head "we will take Mr. Baggins, but not the woman, give him the contact" he tells Balin.

Eindrel glared at Thorin as Balin explained to Bilbo what the contact was about _I knew this was going to happen_ she thinks. Eindrel looks at Gandalf as Bilbo goes to read the contact "**_I knew this would happen, coming here has been a complete waste of my time. Time I could have used training the little boys back home and turning them into men_**" she said.

Gandalf looked at her with a pleading "_**you cannot be serious, give him time**_" he told her which caused her to roll her eyes "_**I leave for Minas Tirith in the morning, **__**it is not likely that he will change his mind**_" she told him.

"Lacerations"

Eindrel and Gandalf both looked over at Bilbo when he spoke out loud "Evisceration..." with that he turned the page to read a bit more "incineration?" he asked looking back at everyone.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye" Bofur told him as if it was the most common thing in Middle-earth, Bilbo closed the contract and looked away from everyone to take come deep breaths "you alright laddie?" Balin asked him.

Eindrel noticed the color draining from his face again, she got up from her chair back so she could make her way to Bilbo "think furnace with wings" Bofur added in. Eindrel leaned against the wall as she watched Bilbo's body language "air, I need air" he said "flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash" Bofur told him again, Eindrel couldn't help but let up a heavy sigh "he's going to faint" she said bluntly.

"Nope" Bilbo said and fainted.

Eindrel moved just in time to hook her arms under his so he didn't hit the floor "very helpful Bofur" Gandalf told him. "Someone want to grab his legs" she said, seeing how Bofur was the one to make him faint, he walked out and picked up his legs. Together they made their way down the hall and placed Bilbo in his armchair, Eindrel kneel down as the rest of the dwarves came into the room.

Eindrel placed her hand on Bilbo's forehead to check his temperature, then open his eyes to examine them "Gandalf, pipe" she said and held her hand out for it "what are you going to do?" Fili asked her.

Gandalf wiped the end of his pipe off before handing it too her, Eindrel took a long drag on the Old Toby, until her cheeks were full of smoke. She gentle blew the it on Bilbo's face, she didn't know of any Hobbit that didn't smoke Old Toby so she figure that the smell of pipe-weed would be enough to add color back to his face and wake him up.

"Is there tea made by any chance?" she asked looking back at the dwarves, Dori nodded his head "yes" he said "good, he'll need it" she said. Eindrel handed the pipe back to Gandalf "I doubt the smoke is going—"Thorin was cut off when Bilbo started to come around once he inhaled the smoke. Eindrel smirked to herself, she proved him wrong like so many others"Bilbo, look at me" she ordered.

Bilbo was still in a daze, and Eindrel couldn't really blame him, she titled her head to the side "Bilbo" she said while placing a hand on his cheek. When he didn't completely come around in the next few minutes, she slapped him in the face.

_That got him_ she thinks with a laugh when he near jumped out of his seat "w-what happened?" he asked looking around the room before his eyes settled on Eindrel. She gave him a smile "you fainted my friend, but just relax now. Talk with Gandalf while I get you a cup of tea to help settle your nerves" she told him while getting to her feet.

_And pray you don't faint again_.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter... hopefully I can make the chapters a bit longer later on. Any ways I'd like to know how I'm doing this this story seeing how it's my first story in third person. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter: Five**

"It appears we have lost our burglar, probably for the best. The odds were always against us, after all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-markers, heh, heh, hardly the stuff of legend" Balin told Thorin. Thorin looked back at Balin and gave a small smile "there are a few warriors amongst us" he told him.

Balin looked at the prince "old warriors" he reminded him, Thorin didn't care if he was old or not, he didn't care what any of these dwarves are "I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered" he tells him.

"Loyalty, honor, a willing heart, I can ask no more than that" Thorin said, Balin gives him a look before letting a small sigh leave his lips. Thorin watched Balin stand up "you don't have to do this, you have a choice. You've done honorably by our people" he started "you have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty, a life that's worth more than all the gold in Erebor" he told him.

Thorin was happy he gave his people the life they had lost, but the thought of their home, their real home, playing host to the dragon didn't sit well with him. He held up the key Gandalf had given him earlier "from my grandfather to my father, this has come to me" he told him "they dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice here, Balin...not for me" he finished.

Balin looked away for a moment and gave his head a little nod "then we are with you, laddie, we will see it done" he said. Balin then looked over at Eindrel who was sitting against the wall with her eyes closed "a willing heart" Balin started again as he looked back at Thorin "if that is one of the things you look for, why not take the lass?" he asked him.

Thorin narrowed his eyes just the slightest as they drifted over to her "Captain of the White Tower is not a title that is just giving" he heard Balin say. Thorin growled a little as he looked back at him "have you forgotten?" he asked him "not only is she named after her grandmother but she is the spitting imaged of her. The spitting image of the woman who was betrothed to me" he reminded him.

Balin's head quickly moved back to Eindrel, Thorin was right, she is the image of her "a human girl betrothed to the dwarf prince, aye, I remember now" he said.

Thorin can remember her grandmother walking into Erebor just over sixty years, the woman was to be his wife. He fell in love with her, much to his own surprise, only to have her break off the married a few months later. Thorin never forgot the pain she caused him, now her granddaughter is here and all the pain is coming back, no, he didn't want her anywhere near him.

"Thorin, having a healer with us would give us an advantage, if Fili or Kili was badly wounded in the middle of nowhere, she would be there to save them" Balin told him. He used Fili and Kili as an example knowing how much his nephews meant to Thorin "she is not her grandmother, yet she knew how you were going to react and what you were going to say. Give her a chance Thorin, she just might save our lives down the road" Balin told him before giving him a pat on his arm and walking away, leaving Thorin in his thoughts.

* * *

"How did you know the smoke would wake him up?"

Eindrel opened her eyes and looked up at the handsome Fili who was smiling above her "he is one of many that smoke Old Toby, so I knew the smell of something he liked would wake him up" she explains as she got to her feet. Fili grinned at her "maybe you can think of a way to wake me up that I like" he told her with a wink.

A smile tugged at her lips as tried her best to suppress a chuckle "I think that might take a while" she joked "after all, I don't know you" she told him. Fili wrapped an arm around her shoulder "then let's get to know each other, I'm Fili" he said to her as they walked out of the room.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eindrel" she introduced herself with a laugh as she sat down on a chest, Fili leaned against the wall across from her as someone sat next to her "and I'm Kili, the better looking brother" he said with a grin. Fili looked at him "hey now, you are not" he said, Kili wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer "yes, see, Eindrel thinks so" he said.

Eindrel started laughing as the two brothers bickered with each other playfully "okay, okay" she finally said. They looked at her as Eindrel grinned at them "you're both very handsome Dwarves" she tells them. But to her, Fili was the better looking one out of the brothers, out of all of the dwarves actually.

Eindrel reached behind her and pulled out her own pipe with some Old Toby already in it, she glanced at the brothers only to see their shocked faces. She put the pipe in her mouth and smirked "I'm guessing you've never seen a woman smoke before?" she asked while lighting the pipe.

Fili and Kili shook their heads, it was one thing to seen her take the smoke to wake Bilbo up, to actually see her smoke wasn't something they seen coming "there are a lot of habits you pick up when you're a soldier" Eindrel told them with a wink before standing up.

She walked into the room where Gandalf was sitting and took the spot across from him "I'm sorry Eindrel. You are right, this has been a waste of your time" he told her. Eindrel took the pipe out of her mouth and blew the smoke in the air; before she chuckled "oh well, the boys back home are going to be trained like anything and I'll can tell them to blame you" she said.

Gandalf chuckled but stopped when the Dwarves started humming in the next room:

"_Far over the misty mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_

Eindrel sat and listened to the beautiful yet sad song of their people, she could only image what it was like that day, to have a dragon burn everything around them and take their home. She prayed that nothing would happen to Minas Tirith.

"You should get some rest" Gandalf told Eindrel as she took another drag on her pipe "you traveled all the way from Minas Tirith, rest yourself before you head back" he tells her.

She rested her back against the wall behind her "that would be a good idea, there is a chance I'll run into another Orc pack" she said. Her hand moved to her side when she said that, then she remembered the eyes she felt which made her hair stand on end again. She took another long drag of her Old Toby to settle her nerves _calm down Eindrel_ she told herself.

Her fingers traced over one of her throwing knives "Lord Elrond" she said without looking over at Gandalf "Lord Elrond can read the map, getting them to Rivendell is going to be another matter" she said.

Better to tell someone now seeing how she wouldn't be with them, Dwarves and Elves do not mix, although she couldn't really blame Thorin and the rest, but that was King Thranduil _I do not think it would matter to him_ she tells herslef.

"Lady Eindrel" Thorin's voice called from the other room, Eindrel looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. She looked at Throin's face but couldn't tell what he was thinking "try not to be a burden to us" he told her with a hard look.


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter yet! Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think of it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Fili couldn't be happier when his uncle agreed to have Eindrel join them, he was enchanted when he first laid eyes on the beautiful woman. Even her voice was calm and smooth, yet there was still authority hidden inside, he noticed each step she took was nothing less than graceful, and she held herself tall and strong. Even now he couldn't take his eyes off her sleeping form, she looked was so peaceful.

"You know, for a lass she carries a lot of weapons" he heard Bofur say, Fili looked over Eindrel's form and sure enough she had throwing knives on her thighs, daggers in her boots, he thought he seen a hilt of a dagger along her back and then there was her sword which was cradled in her arms as she slept.

Eindrel turned her head in her sleep giving Fili a view of her neck and the long scar that ran down it. Fili leaned back in the chair and looked at Bofur, normally he would be talking with his brother Kili, but he was passed out on the floor "how do you think she got that scar?" he asked the toy-marker.

Bofur looked at him then at Eindrel, seeing the scar on her neck "only she knows she could have got it in battle" he simply said as he took another puff on his pipe. Bofur hide his smirk from Fili when he seen the young Dwarf looking at her again. Aye, the lass was a pretty thing, caught the eyes of every Dwarf here but she seems to have only Fili under some kind of spell. Bofur would even go so far as to say that Fili was now in love with her, even if they only just met.

"Don't be fooled by her beauty" a deep voice said.

Fili jumped when he heard his uncle's voice, he looked over to Thorin only to see him glare at Eindrel. Fili raised his eyebrow at this, why does his uncle hated her so much? They've never even met before.

Thorin looked over his way "nothing good comes from it. Now get some sleep, we move at fight light" he told him.

Fili looked at Eindrel one more time before getting up and making his way over to his brother "don't worry laddie" he heard Balin say. Fili sat down beside his brother and looked at the dwarf, Balin just smiled at him before closing his eyes again.

Sleep started to wash over Fili not even a minute after he sat down, he grabbed the pillow from under his brother's head and got comfy. The pillow was pulled from under his head again, and then the fight for the pillow began between the two brothers.

* * *

Eindrel opened her eyes to look outside, the sun wasn't up yet, but she wasn't even going to try to get back to sleep, she got a few hours and that was good enough for her. She always found that if she tries to sleep again, after she woke up, she would just end up feeling worst, besides if her body really needed rest she would end up having a nap during the day.

_Not too often that happens_ she tells herself as she got to her feet.

She noticed Gandalf was awake and sitting in the kitchen smoking his pipe, Eindrel walked over to him while grabbing some left over bread "good morning Gandalf" she said taking a seat. Gandalf snapped out of his thoughts to look at her with a smile.

"Ah, Eindrel, sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded her head "good thing too" she told him as she took a bite of the bread, Gandalf handed her some bacon. She took a few pieces and placed them on her plate "after all, I haven't slept since I left Minas Tirith" she told him as she rested her sword against the table while she ate. When she went to take another bite of the bread she had, she couldn't help but noticed Gandalf's face "something wrong?" she asked him. Gandalf simply smiled at her before his eyes moved back into the room with the sleeping dwarves "you seem to have an admirer, he is sleeping right now however" he told her.

Eindrel raised an eyebrow at him "who?" she asked him as she looked over at the sleeping dwarves. Her eyes moved over all of them, but then her eyes landed on one dwarf who was sleeping peacefully with a pack under his head _"maybe you can think of a way to wake me up that I like" _she remember him saying"Fili?" she question the Wizard "couldn't take his eyes off you until sleep took him" Gandalf said.

All Eindrel could do was turn her head back to her food and continue eating "_**image if they knew about my past**_" she told Gandalf. Gandalf glanced over at her "I fear, that in time you will have to tell them everything" he told her, Eindrel drums her fingers on the table as she finishes up with her food. Eindrel lights her pipe once more and takes a long drag on it and breathes the smoke out through her nose.

She really hopes that won't happen.

"Everybody up!" Thorin ordered when he walked in "we're leaving" he tells them before looking over at Gandalf and Eindrel. Thorin and Eindrel lock eyes for a few moments before he walks out of the room, Eindrel looked back at Gandalf "that was fun" she said before walking over to the two brother who were just waking up.

Both brothers looked up at her with sleepily expressions "morning" she greeted them with a smirk. Fili grinned back at her "morning my lady" he said with another wink, Eindrel blew smoke in his face along with Kili "come on, time to get up" she said before stepping over them, but the next thing Eindrel knew was she was heading towards the ground.

Seeing the floor coming closer to her she put her hands out to break her fall, when she hit the ground she looked back at the Dwarves who were laughing. Fili and Kili were the ones laughing the hardest for they were the ones that tripped her; she shook her head as get got back to her feet, so these two were pranksters _well then, three can play at this game._

"Fili, Kili" she said while taking her pipe out of her mouth, they grinned at her but that dropped when they seen her smirk, there was something about her smirk that gave them a bad feeling "watch your backs" she warned them before walking away. Eindrel herself was a bit of prankster herself, so now she just had to figure out a way to get them back for tripping her _good things comes to those who wait._

The two brother were quick to catch up with her "what do you mean?" Kili asked, she glanced up a little at them, seen how they were only a few inches taller than her. Eindrel laughed at their faces, they seemed to be concerned but curious at the same time "you two will just have to wait to find out" she told them.

Gandalf open the door for everyone when they were ready, Eindrel walked out and seen the sun just coming up over the hills. She walked behind Thorin and beside Bofur towards the entrance of the Shire, when they got there, there was a brown horse and several ponies "you got a pony lass?" Bofur asked her as he walked over to his own.

"Nope" she said, Thorin looked back at her and rolled his eyes but then she gave a whistle.

Eindrel looked over and smile when she seen Ayla trotting over to them "there's my girl" she said and her nose "who's a good girl?" she asked while giving her an apple. Ayla knelt down so Eindrel could get on; she pulled herself up on the saddle and looked at the Dwarves.

"A horse?" Ori said looking at Ayla, Eindrel laughed a little seeing his shocked face "of course, do you think that the army of Gondor has ponies?" she asked as Ayla got up. Eindrel pulled on the reins to turn Ayla around as the rest started moving.

Eindrel found it quite amusing when she rode beside the ponies seeing how Ayla was much bigger than them. As she passed Gloin and Nori they started talking about taking bets on whether or not Bilbo would show up, most of them bet that he wouldn't show up, all but Oin, Kili, Fili, and Gandalf. Eindrel had no interested in a bet like that, she didn't make a bet unless she knew the odds were more than fifty-fifty.

"You draw?" Eindrel asked Ori when she was riding next to him, he looked up at her and smiled a little "a little" he said. She noticed that the drawing he was working on was one of her last night when she had fallen asleep, and it was very detailed. Even the unique design that was on the hilt of Althalos was flawless.

"Maybe I could show them to you sometime" Ori said while turning a light shade of pink when he seen her looking at the drawing of her.

Eindrel smiled at the Dwarf "I'd love too" she said, Ori smiled once more before going back to his drawing.

As the day went on it turned out to be beautiful, not a cloud in the sky with the sun shining down on them "so tell us about yourself Lady Eindrel" Dori said all of a sudden which made the other Dwarves agree.

"Have you got any siblings?"

"Do you have a man in your life?"

"Can you really fight?"

"How long have you been smoking for?"

"If you smoke can, you drink as well?"

Eindrel blinked at all the questions that were thrown at her all at once, she glanced at Gandalf who was laughing. She looked back at Dwarves "okay, one at a time" she said clearly so they didn't throw more questions at her.

"Have you got any siblings?" Dori asked her first, she nodded her head "I do, I have a younger brother named Yronnyn" she tells them.

"Do you have a man in your life?" Fili asks her, then she remembers what Gandalf said, about him not taking his eyes off her. She looks at him "no, no man likes a woman who can hold a sword to his neck" she tells him.

Dwalin looks back at her "aye, that is true, but we are not men, we are dwarves" he said getting the others to laugh. Eindrel shook her head as she rolled her eyes "of course" she said, leave it to the Dwarves to make a remark like that.

"Any more questions?" she asked them, Bofur spoke up next "how long have you been smoking for?" he asks her. Speaking of smoking, she took the pipe out of her mouth and knock the old leaves before putting in away "years" she said.

"Well, my lady, if you smoke, can you drink?" Gloin than asked her, when they seen the smirk came on her face sent chills down their spines. Gandalf looked back at them and smiled "Eindrel can out drink any man in Gondor, and she can hold her own against even you dwarves. She picked up a few habits from being a soldier" he explained.

"Now, Lady Eindrel, can you really fight?" Dwalin asked her.

Eindrel stopped Ayla for a moment; she didn't recall hearing that question among the ones thrown at her. She looked back at Dwalin "yes, I can really fight. In both my fighting and healing, I've been trained by the best" she told him before she got Ayla walking again "if you don't believe me, I'd be more than happy to prove it to you"

That got Thorin's attention, he looked back at her as did all the dwarves while giving her a shocked look. The only one who wasn't surprised by her answer was Gandalf, knowing this was a normal thing for her when people doubted her.

_She feisty _Fili thinks as he grins to himself.

"Wait! Wait!" someone called from behind them, Eindrel stopped Ayla and turn back slightly. Bilbo running towards them with the contract in his hand, Eindrel smirk at the ones that were about to lose some money.

"I signed it" Bilbo said when he got to them, Eindrel watch him hand it to Balin who looked it over, Bilbo looked at the pony then looked to Ayla, Eindrel grinned and gave wink when he looked up at her "everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" Balin said.

Eindrel pulled on the reins to get Ayla back facing forward "give him a pony" Thorin ordered them before heading off himself.

Bilbo looked shocked and shook his head "no, no, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once" Bilbo let out a yell when Fili and Kili picked him up and placed him on a pony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Possible change the rating to 'M' later on, having decide on that yet. Also the next few chapters will be of my own making that have nothing to do with the plot line of he hobbit. These chapters will take me longer to make because I want them to be good, so I apologise if it takes longer for them to get out. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Eindrel sat on the river bed after the company stopped for a break, she refills her water skin then splashes some water on her face. She looks down at her reflection and traces the scar that went down her neck. This scar was different from all the others that she had; this one was the one that has haunted her from the night she got it. Every now and again she would have bits and pieces of that night come back to her, but never the whole thing, which she was very thankful for.

She looked back at the company who were laughing and joking with each other, she had so many secrets that she did not want to tell them. But Gandalf's word kept coming back to her, that at some point she would have to tell them everything, she hopes that those words don't come true.

"Lady Eindrel" she was pulled from her thought at the sound of her name being called by Dwalin.

Dwalin had a smirk on his face "you said you'd be more than happy to prove your fighting skills" he said while holding his battle axes. The Dwarves started cheering for a fight, and once more they were taking bets on who would win, they didn't say who, Ori just passed his book around and they wrote inside.

Eindrel got to her feet while staring at him "very well" she said getting the Dwarves to cheer even louder than before. She removed her cloak and threw it on the ground before drawing her sword, she walked over in front of Dwalin and got ready, keeping her wrists loose and stares right at Dwalin as they start to circle each other.

Dwalin let out a cry before swinging one of his axes at her, Eindrel dropped down low as the axe went over her head. She brought her sword up from her right side to strike Dwalin, but with his axe he blocked her first attack, Eindrel brought her sword back and spun around to the other side and brought her sword down from the left.

Once again Dwalin blocked her attack before getting another of his own in, or tried to any ways Dwalin swung his axe towards her from the side. Eindrel seen this and quickly jumped out of reach she went to bring her sword back in front of her when Dwalin hit her sword with his other axe and knocked it out of her hand. Eindrel looked at her sword before back at Dwalin, he raised one axe to end the fight.

"Eindrel!" Fili yelled as Dwalin brought his axe down, Eindrel reached behind her and grabbed her two daggers and block the attack in time. Fili breathed a sigh of relief when she got out of the way "do not worry Master Fili" Gandalf started "Eindrel knows what she's doing" he tells him. Fili looked back at the two fighters; Eindrel had her daggers in hand and was now attack Dwalin.

Dwalin was barely able to block Eindrel's attack seeing how she was much faster then he was.

Eindrel ducked under his axes and moved around so she was behind him, she than jumped up on his back and held her daggers to his neck ending their fight, Dwalin dropped his axe to the ground.

"I win" she told him.

Dwalin was shocked, he wasn't expecting her to actually win.

"I'll admit, you got some skills lass" Dwalin said as he patted her shoulder, she grinned and nodded her head in thanks. Dwalin laughs and slings his arm around her shoulders as they walked over to the rest who were cheering "pay up!" Fili said to the others. Fili, Gandalf, and Ori were the only ones to bet that Eindrel would win, the rest were for Dwalin, but they knew Dwalin strength, they didn't know hers.

Thorin didn't show any sign that he was impressed but he was, he didn't expect she would be that good. Her weapons weren't for show, but he still didn't like her, too much like her grandmother. who would be in her eighties by now if she was still alive, Thorin got to his feet "break's over, let get a move on" he ordered everyone.

Eindrel looked over at him as he got back on his pony "that was amazing Eindrel!" Fili said as he slung his arm around her shoulders. Eindrel grinned "thank you" she said as she looked up at his smiling face, when she did something turned inside of her that she hasn't felt in a very long time. Kili also threw his arm around her shoulders"I've never seen a woman fight!" he laughed.

Fili and Kili both nodded at each other which made Eindrel raised an eyebrow at them, she was about to ask what they were up to but before she could ask them, they picked her up and placed her on Ayla. She laughed and looked back at them "thank you my, kind Dwarves" she joked with them, they smiled and bowed "my lady" they both said.

Eindrel moved beside Gandalf who was placing the money he won in his bag "you're just making gold today" she said with a laugh. Gandalf smiled at her and tossed her a bag "here, you won me all that gold" he told her, Eindrel caught it with no problem "don't mind if I do" she said with a chuckle and place it in her pack.

* * *

"What do you think, Brother" Fili started, he and Kili both had the first watch when they stopped again this time for the night. Eindrel was right beside him while using her pack as a pillow, once more she looked so peaceful, and he could help but noticed the way the moonlight hit her skin, making her look so beautiful.

Kili looked up from his pipe at his brother and grinned "do you mean, do I think you and her would be a good match?" he asked.

Fili's head quickly moved back over to his brother as he felt his face heat up, luckily because of the fire nearby no one could tell "w-what? No! I mean, do you think she's...a good fighter?" he asked him but that only got him a chuckle from Kili. Kili turned to face him a little more "you don't have to hide it from me brother, I can tell you are in love with her" he said. Fili placed his pipe back in his mouth as he looked away "we can all see it laddie"

Balin stood beside Fili with a smile on his face "it's hard to miss" he said, Fili let out a groan as he leaned back against the rock "really?" he asked the older dwarf. Balin nodded his head before he looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Balin" Fili started and looked up at him "why does uncle not like Eindrel?" he asked him, Balin let out a sigh as he glanced over at a sleeping Thorin. "Before the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, Eindrel's grandmother who was also named Eindrel, was betrothed to Thorin" he started.

Fili and Kili's eyes widen at his words as they looked at his uncle "aye, Eindrel is the spitting image of her grandmother. Looking upon her hurts Thorin even if he won't admit it, for he was surprised by himself when he actually fell in love with the woman, but she did not return his love"

"She had only entered her twenties and felt like her freedom was being taken from her, a few months later she called off the marriage and left Erebor. Thorin was heartbroken and that love he had for her turned to hatred. Now Eindrel is with us and all the pain is coming back to him, he can only think that she will be like her grandmother and doesn't want to see anyone in this company fall in love with her, then get their heart broken like him" Balin explained

Fili looked down at Eindrel not fully believing the story of her grandmother "if that's true, it does not mean Eindrel is like her grandmother" he said looking at Balin. Eindrel was tough, strong, a fighter, yet gentle and kind at the same time, he did not believe that she would be like her grandmother. Eindrel started to move a little and soon she opened her eyes and happens to look right at Fili, her green eyes made his heart skip a beat.

Eindrel quickly sat up as she felt her own face heating up a little _never thought I'd wake up to eyes like that_ she told herself. She let out a breath as she cracked her back "sleep well?" Kili asked her, she turned around so that she could face him "alright" she told him with a yawn "better if I could get back to sleep" she said. When she looked at him she seen him wipe a smirk off of his face making her raised an eyebrow at him.

She decided to push that aside for now, who knows what going through his head.

Eindrel let out a gasp when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her back towards them "maybe you need something more comfortable then the ground" the sweet voice of Fili said to her.

Her face started to heat up again, but worst this time, something just felt right with Fili's arm around her. She never felt safe like this before, normally she's the one that making other feel safe just by being around. To her, it felt nice to have someone that made her feel safe instead. She could get use to that feeling but she knew that would never happen.

"Better?" Fili asked, Eindrel leaned her head against his arm and chuckled "better" she said as Bilbo got up. She watches him walk over to the ponies "why did you bet that I would win?" she asked Fili and looked up at him, He looked back at her and grinned "you where feisty when you said you'd prove yourself" he tells her as he takes a puff on his pipe.

Eindrel smiled a little before she heard the sounds of Orcs, Bilbo looked over at her "what was that?" he asked. She listens again and determined that they were far away "Orcs" Kili said before she did, Bilbo quickly made his way over to them "Orcs?" he asked.

"Throat-cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them" Fili told him. Bilbo stared at him like he was joking "they strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood" Kili added in. Bilbo looked back before Eindrel heard the brother start laughing but she just shook her head back and forth "you think that's funny?"

Eindrel looked over at Thorin who was now awake, he threw a glare at Eindrel when he seen her with Fili before continuing "you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" he asked them.

Kili bowed his head a bit when he got scolded "we didn't mean anything by it" he tells him "no, you didn't, you know nothing of the world" Thorin scolded them as he walked over to the edge of the cliff. "He is right, it wasn't very funny" Eindrel told them as her hand went to the wound she had stitched up.

Balin walked back over to them "don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him"

Eindrel looked over at Thorin as Balin continued "the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King"

By the time that Balin was finished his story, the rest of the dwarves where awake and looking at Thorin when he turned around. Bilbo looked back at Balin "and the pale Orc? What happen to him?" he asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds along ago" he said then looked at Eindrel. With a nod of his head he made the motion that he wanted to speak with her.

Eindrel seen this and stood up "where you going?" Fili asked her, she looked back at him with a small smile "for a walk" was all she said and followed Thorin as they walked away from the camp. She knew very wall what he wanted to talk about, she was happy she had her daggers, just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think...I've re-written this chapter five times to re-word it but I still don't care for it much :/ so well.**

* * *

Leaves crunched under Eindrel's feet with each step she took, her eyes never left Thorin as she wondered what was about to happen. Neither one said a single a words as they walked through the forest and away from the others, if this turned into a yelling match it wouldn't matter how far they walked, anyone would be able to hear them.

When Thorin stopped walking, Eindrel leaned against a tree and crossed her arms "what do you want to talk about?" she asked him. She knew perfectly well what he wanted to talk about, she just wanted to hear it from him to prove she was right "what is the real reason you came on this journey?"

Thorin turned around to face her "did you come here to help, or be like your grandmother?" he asked her. Eindrel couldn't help but scoff when he said that too her, she knew this was going to happen "why ask me? You seem to know why" she said to him.

"I want to hear it from you, your grandmother broke my heart, now you want to break my nephew's" he growled at her. Eindrel glared at him as she uncrossed her arm "trust me when I say I am not my grandmother, I did not follow in her path" she tells him.

"Are you sure? Gandalf said that it wasn't until he mentioned me that you agreed to come here" he tells her."I want to help you get your home back, I thought about if it was my home that was taken. I would love all the help I could get to get it back" she told him. She shook her head back and forth "you don't know a thing" she said.

Thorin rolled his eyes slightly "Oh I don't? Care to explain why you've been so close to my nephews? Especially Fili" he said to her.

"We're friends—""you sure don't act like it" he snapped at her while cutting her off "I will not let Fili fall for you only to get his heart broken. Stay away from him and Kili, any of the Company for that matter" he warned her.

Eindrel's fingers brushed over one of her daggers when she felt her anger rising, she had to force her hand away from her dagger before she did something she would regret. Her hands balled into fists "you're hurt Thorin, I get that. But you need to move on!" she told him.

"What would you know about being hurt? I bet your broke a lot of hearts with that pretty face of yours" Thorin said, next thing he knew a dagger landed in the tree behind his head. He looked back at the dagger in shock then back at Eindrel, who was breathing a little hard and her hand still extended from where she threw the dagger.

"I bet you think you're so sharp, that you got me all figure out. Then tell me this, why did I become a healer, if I want to break someone's heart so much?" she asked him. Then she went on to tell him before he even had a chance to answer her.

"I have watched so many of my friends, and comrades died in front of me. Something I think you know about, but have you dealt with the mothers, sisters, and widows when you had to tell them that their loved one is gone? I've learn to help ease the pain of losing someone, whether it be by the sword, a broken heart, or any emotional wound. After that, I became a healer so I wouldn't have to use that skill as much, that I could save them before they died, so tell why I would want to break someone's heart?" she asked him.

Thorin didn't have an answer to that, he didn't know what to say, she did have a point but then he thinks about her Grandmother and all the anger came back. He refused to believe that she wouldn't break some ones heart soon "as hard as it is, it was sixty years ago, move on!" that was it for him.

Eindrel's back hit the tree hard when Thorin's hand wrapped around her neck "you do not know what it is like, you don't get to tell me to move on, so shut up!" he tells her. What happen next, Thorin didn't expect, Eindrel's eyes widen to a point he didn't think possible and tears started to swell up in them. But he noted that she wasn't looking at _him_, more like she was remembering something.

Eindrel kicked Thorin away from her as fast and hard as she could, she shook her head back and forth as she looked at the ground. Her hand went to her throat where he had held her, all the anger she had was gone and fear had now consumed her body. Before she could let Thorin see her break down, she pushed by him while grabbing her dagger out of the tree.

_No, no, this isn`t happen, that didn`t just happen!_ She screams at herself as the tears started to flow. She hated people seeing her like this whenever this happen, which wasn`t very often, only once in her life before did she have this reaction and it was when she was given the reason to cry.

Eindrel placed her hand on a tree after she stopped running to catch her breath, she turned and slid down the trees while placing her hands on her face. She wishes she could forget that night in her life, what happened that night was something she would never wish on anyone.

The night she was raped.

* * *

That night Eindrel slept in the forest in the same spot where she broke down, what woke her up was rain on her head. When she opened her eyes she decided it would be best to the raindrops hit her face before heading back, seeing how rain can hide tears. She had to drag herself back to the camp and didn't even want to look at Thorin after what happened last night. She felt really down but knew that would passed in a few hours, overall she just wanted to get back before the rest left without her.

When she got back to the camp everyone had just finished packing everything up, Bofur was the first to see her back and smile "morning lass" he greeted. Eindrel waved her hand and pulled herself up on the saddle, Ayla didn't have to kneel for her to get on, it just makes it easier.

Bofur titled his head to the side "everything alright?" he asked her. That got the attention of all the others, including Thorin; Eindrel kicked Ayla's sides to get start walking "fine, just tired" she lied. Ayla walked over till she was beside Gandalf's horse, Eindrel could feel Fili and Kili giving her a concerned look because of her mood.

"Eindrel?" Gandalf asked her when he noticed this as well, but he was also the only one to notice that she had been crying before. He raised an eyebrow at this "my dear, what's wrong?" he asked while making sure that only she could hear it. Her eyes moved over to him "_**that night**_" was all she said knowing Gandalf would understand what she meant. "Let's get moving" Thorin ordered everyone as he started walking through the forest again.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked the Wizard only a few moments after they started moving.

"It is raining master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain in done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard" Gandalf told him.

"Are there any, other wizards?" Bilbo asked him "there are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two Blue Wizards, do you I've quite forgotten their names" he said to him. Bilbo nodded his head "and who is the fifth?""Well, that would be Radagast the Brown" Gandalf said.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?"

Bilbo's question made Eindrel laugh a little, Gandalf turn his head and gave her a smile when he heard that "I think he's a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world" he told him.

"You okay?" Kili asked Eindrel as he rode beside her, she looked down at him "yeah" she told him but he didn't believe it. Fili who was on the other side of Ayla, didn't either, his eyes did moved to his uncle and wonder what in the world happened last night. Eindrel didn't seem like the kind of person to just have her mood change all of a sudden.

After an hour of traveling the rain let up, Eindrel came around to her senses more then earlier. She felt the pain and fear going away, she even cracked some jokes with Fili and Kili a few times as well. Those two always seem to be able to cheer someone up, even just a little bit, which is a great thing to have.

Out of nowhere an arrow landed in the tree beside Eindrel's heads, she quickly pulled Ayla to a stop as another arrow landed beside the first. Men jumped down from the trees and ran out from the woods. One man grabbed Eindrel's arm pulling her off Ayla, but Eindrel was ready for him, her leg hooked behind his and knocked him to the ground.

But she didn't expect someone to picked her up off the ground and hold her arms behind her back, Eindrel struggled to get free only to see the rest were in the same position. Eindrel was dragged over to the group beside Fili and Ori "well, well, what do we have here?" one man, who jumped down from the tree said. He was only as tall as Eindrel and the Dwarves, maybe a little taller actually.

Eindrel stopped struggling when she looked at the man; he had a bow in his hands and arrows on his back. His hood covered his face but what she could see was his eyes, which made her's widen as the same green eyes stared back at her "Yronnyn?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her when she said his name, the man removed his hood and smiled "it is about time you figured it out" he said with a laugh. A huge smile broke out on Eindrel's face "Yronnyn!" she said, when the man behind her let her go she ran and tackled her beloved brother into a huge hug which he returned. She must have been out of it to not recognize the area.

Yronnyn laughed as he spun his sister around "it's so great to see you" he said while giving the signal for the others to be released "why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked her. Eindrel shook her head "something came up, as you can see by who I'm travelling with" she said while waving to the company.

"Gandalf"

"Yronnyn" Gandalf said with a smile "you have grown into a fine man" he tells him, Eindrel smiled "because he has a great big sister that taught him right from wrong" she said. Yronnyn laughed and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder "indeed. My apologies for the attack, we guard these woods at all hours" he said to the Dwarves.

"Then you must live around here, lad" Bofur said to him, Yronnyn smiled "indeed Master Dwarf, why do you come and stay a few nights. The least we can do for attacking you" he said. Thorin stepped forward "we have no need to stay" he said with a glare at him.

Eindrel rolled her eye sat his stubbornness "well, I'm over due for a visit. It has been four months, too long for me" she said to her brother. Yronnyn looked at her and nodded his head "but I know why it's been so long" he said.

Gandalf took a step forward "we would be delighted" he said, which caused Thorin to shoot him a look of death, stilling hold ill will against Eindrel, it has now been extended to her family "excellent!" Yronnyn said "follow us" he said. The men took Ayla and the ponies as the rest followed Yronnyn off the travel and deeper into the forests.

Fili and Kili fell into step beside Eindrel "so Yronnyn is your brother?" Fili asked, she looked over at him and nodded "remember what I said before? He is my younger brother" she reminded him. Fili laughed "another thing we have in common" he joked making Kili give a dry laugh but still grinned none the less.

"So what did you mean by you were over due for a visit?" Kili asked, Eindrel looked over at him "I normally come here once a month for a week, if I didn't have other duties I'd be living here" she told him. Eindrel jogged a head to her brother, they both stopped at a wall of vines, Eindrel turned back to the company with a huge grin.

"Welcome, my friends, to my original home, Woodlake" she said as she and Yronnyn pulled the vines back to reveal her home to the other's.

Their eyes widen when they seen her home, there was streams of water flowing down into a good size lake with houses surround the banks, stables for horses, and a small market. Up in the tree were watch posts with archer in each other, the whole place popped with the colors green and blue "wow" they all breathed.

Eindrel looked back and smiled at them "this is your home?" Bilbo asked her while looking around. She nodded her head "born and raised until I started my advance training, then I moved to Minas Tirith with my father" she explained to them.

They walked down the paths everyone they passed greeted Yronnyn and gave Eindrel a hug to welcoming her home.

Fili looked at her face as she smiled at people as she walked by "Mama!" a small voice rang out, Fili and the rest turned to see a young girl with blue eyes and light brown hair running towards them. What shocked Fili is when Eindrel kneeled down and picked her up "my baby girl" she smiled and held her tight "Mama!" the girl said again and hugged her back.

"Mama?" Fili asked her, almost sounding heartbroken, she said she didn't have a man and yet she has a daughter?

Eindrel turned back to the rest to see the shock expression while Thorin just glared at her. Eindrel looked at her daughter and kissed her head "Eindrel, I think it is time" she heard Gandalf say, with a heavy sigh she nodded her head before smiling at her daughter.

"Thya, go with your uncle. I have to talk to my friend but I'll find you afterwards okay?" she asked her. Thya smiled and nodded her head "okay mama" she said, Eindrel set her down and when she did Thya grabbed her uncle hand. Eindrel blew a kiss to her before turning to the rest "follow me" she said and started walking down another path.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine! Yeah! :) Enjoy**

* * *

Eindrel slowly paced back and forth in front of the Dwarves that sat quietly as they waited for her to speak. She took a deep breath while thinking about how hard this is going to be for her, she didn't even know where to begin and their eyes on her didn't help her any. Her eyes landed on Gandalf who just nodded, silently telling her to start whenever she was ready, but Thorin didn't want to wait.

However before he could speak Gandalf held up his hand to silence him"do not rush her Thorin Oakenshield" he told him. Eindrel stopped pacing and took yet another breath, she manage to look at the rest before sitting down. She rubbed her hand together like she always did when she was nervous "alright" she said and looked into the fire that was in the middle of the group.

"Thya is my eight year old daughter" she started "when I told you I didn't have a man in my life, that was the truth" she took another breath. This was _so_ hard for her to tell them, but she knew she had to now "take it slow, my dear" Gandalf reminded her.

Her eyes never left the fire so she didn't see Fili walk over and sit beside her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and felt more relaxed, having him beside her made everything seem just a little easier, she looked back into the fire before starting again.

"Eight years ago, I was on a mission with a few others. On our way back, we stopped for the night and I had the first watch. The men I was on the mission with were men I trusted with my life, the man that came to take my place he... he took me by surprise and then took the one thing only a man could take for me" she told them, she then titled her neck to the side "this scar is where he held his dagger to my neck and to me to shut up"

Fili's hands balled into fist after she finished now he wanted to kill the man who did that to her, a man she trusted. He took a breath to control the anger that he felt, but he wasn't the only one to do so, Kili and the rest did the same thing. Fili relaxed his hands so he could wrap an arm around Eindrel and hold her close, he felt her tenses for a second before relaxed.

"Where is this man?" Fili asked.

Eindrel was surprised at how dark his words where, she looked up at him only to see anger burning in his eyes. Someone only got that look when they wanted to kill someone... _kill someone_ she thought. Did Fili really want to kill him for her? After what he did to her? She looked around at the rest and they all had the _same_ look in their eyes, even little Ori.

Eindrel looked at Gandalf before she answered the rest "he's dead" she tells them as she stood up so she could pace again. She ran a hand through her hair "I couldn't take it, knowing that he actually manage to get me off guard. I killed him two weeks after he attacked me" she tells them and remembers when everyone in Woodlake found out. At first they were furious that she would kill one of their own, but then she told them what happened and that she was now with child they supported her all the way.

"Lady Eindrel, there's something I don't understand" Ori started, Eindrel stopped pacing to look at him. Ori cleared his throat before he started talking again "you said eight years ago you had your daughter, when you were out on a mission. Well, that would have made you seventeen at the time, even if you were trained from a young age, I know that the race of men don't allow any under twenty to go on missions or in battle, whether it be a man or woman, that can only mean you're older then you look" he said.

Her heart stopped, she couldn't believe he manage to follow that.

Eindrel looked at him and coughed a little "well..." she trailed off as she looked over Gandalf "_**do I tell them? You know why we have kept this secret**_" she told him. Gandalf took the pipe out of his mouth "_**I do not think you have a choice**_" he tells her.

Eindrel rubbed her hands together again as she looked at Ori "I'm impressed you manage to figure it out" she started "you're right, I am older then I look" she said. She took her seat next to Fili "so what, you're in your thirties?" Dori asked her but she shook her head "no, I'm actually eighty years old" she told them.

Any Dwarf that took a drink of ale at the time choked on it and stare at her in disbelief, Thorin glared at her "that is not possible" he told her. She looked over at him and shook her head "it is" she tells him "it is" she repeated.

"It is possible since Eindrel here, is of the Dúnedain, blessed with long life. Which is why she is eighty years old and looks not a day over twenty five" Gandalf explained to them "_**You have one more thing to tell them**_" Gandalf said to her "I'm getting there!" she snapped at him, she looked at Fili then to Thorin "sixty years ago, I would have just entered my twenties" she said to him "it wasn't my grandmother who was betrothed to you, it was me" she confessed.

Thorin shot to his feet and with all the hated in his body he put into his glare, he was fuming with anger; he wanted to cut her down right then and there. A growl left his throat as he looked at her "you?! You are the one?! You dare show your face to me!?" he yelled at her, Eindrel took a few steps back away from him in case he tried something "do you know what you put me through?!" he yelled at her again.

Thorin didn't give Eindrel time to even speak "your travels with us end here, I will not let you play your games with anyone else, especially Fili" he snapped at her. Eindrel knew it was no use trying to speak with him now, he was just too angry, if looks could kill she would be dead.

"Mama?" a small voice said.

Eindrel turned around to Thya "why is he yelling at you?" she asked while walking up to her, Eindrel smiled and knelt down to her height "don't you worry about that **sweetheart** come on, it's time for bed" she said. Eindrel picked up her daughter and without another look behind walked out of the room and towards her brother's house.

"Mama, was he mad at you?" Thya asked, Eindrel looked at her "a little bit sweetheart, but you don't have to worry about that. Grow ups get in fights sometime" she tells her as she walked into the house.

Eindrel set Thya down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, she sat beside her daughter "I've missed you" she tells her. Thya smiles "I've missed you to mama" she said then reached under her pillow "I made this for you when you came back" she said holding up a bracelet. Eindrel smiled "it's lovely" she said Thya smiles and ties it on her wrist.

Thya placed her hand on her mother's face "why are you sad?" she asked, Eindrel looked at her "I'm not sad" she said. Thya shakes her head "I see it in your eyes Mama" she said which surprised Eindrel but then made her laugh "I see your uncle has been teaching you a few tricks" she said.

Eindrel kissed Thya's forehead "don't worry about me sweetheart, your mother is strong a woman" she said. She sat beside Thya and placed her arms around her "you want to sing the song with me?" she asked her, Thya nodded her head as they both took a breath.

"Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín

An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen

Boe naid bain gwannathar

Boe cuil ban firitha

Bow naer gwannathach"

* * *

Yronnyn leaned against the door way to where the Dwarves were staying "you don't know a thing Thorin Oakenshield" he said making Thorin looked at him. Yes, Yronnyn heard the king yell at his sister after she told him she was betrothed to him "do you think she called off the marriage simply to break your heart?" he asked as he walked in.

"What do you know of it?" Thorin snapped at him, Yronnyn walked around to sit beside Gandalf. He could tell the dwarves didn't welcome him too much "you forget, Eindrel is my sister, therefore I am also of the Dúnedain. I was seventeen when my sister was betrothed to you" he tells them. Yronnyn took his seat beside Gandalf "why don't I tell you of what happened sixty years ago" he started.

Thorin sat down beside his nephews while still glaring at Yronnyn,_ this should be good_.

"When Eindrel was betrothed to you she was only nineteen, our leader arranged it but forget that she was of the Dúnedain. You see, every member of my family, every man and woman are trained as Rangers to serve as the guardians of Isildur's blood line" he started off.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fili asked him.

"like any of us, Eindrel started her training from the moment she could walk. But a member of our family doesn't become a guardian until they are twenty, when she turned twenty, Eindrel was told of her heritage and why she was trained to fight. She was to begin her advance training to become a true Ranger and guardian but she couldn't, not while betrothed to you" he explained.

Yronnyn let his words sink in for a few moments.

The Dwarf known as Fili caught Yrnnyon attention when they first attacked them on the road, Eindrel may not have heard it but he called out her name. Even when he and his brother were walking beside her, he could tell just by the way Fili looked at his sister that he was in love with her. When he heard Thorin yell at Eindrel, he knew Thorin would not allow them to be together, not in this life anyway.

Yrnnyon knows his sister well and knows that she has falling for the Dwarf but maybe that would be good for her. After her attack she hasn't let any man near her in a romantic way, if they did try something she would lose her mind.

"You were right Thorin, Eindrel did not love you, but she also knew you did not deserve to be led on. So between that and the beginning her advance training to become a Ranger of the North and guardians, she had to call off the marriage" he told him "not because she wanted to break your heart, because she had too much respect for you"

Thorin stared at Yronnyn with a blank expression, he didn't know if he should believe him or not. But the timing of everything he just said made sense, maybe...just maybe...he was _wrong_ about her. However his pride wouldn't let him admit that so easily, Thorin stood up and walked out of the room leaving everyone staring after him.

Gandalf took a puff of his pipe "so does Isildur's heir live?" Bombur asked Yronnyn, Yronnyn turn to the Dwarf and nodded his head "yes" he said.

"Actually the night Eindrel was attack was the night one of his heir's and very close friend of hers was killed, Arathorn was his name. She was his guardian and she failed, it was in her time of mourning for her friend that she was raped. But what helps her move on from the past is her daughter and the vow she made to Arathorn before he died to protect his son, the last of Isildur's heir's. Eindrel and his mother changed his name and are keeping his heritage a secret until he is old enough to understand and old enough to become our leader" he said.

"Who's the leader now?" Fili asked him.

"Eindrel"

The room fell silence again, so Yrnnyon thought now would be a good of time as any to tell them this "another reason I asked you to stay, Eindrel is actually seventy nine years old but turns eighty tomorrow, so there is going to be a huge celebration for her. Music, dancing, food, it will be fun" he said while standing up "good night" he said before walking out of the room and back to his house, where he found his sister and niece asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! I'm sorry that I didn't get this out sooner but I warned that these chapters would take more time for me to write :P Any ways, hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you think :) I own nothing but my characters****!**

* * *

Fili woke up from a dreamless sleep when morning came; before he fell asleep all he could think about was what Yronnyn had told him and the rest about Eindrel. Even now that was the first thing on his mind, he didn't know if he was angry with Eindrel for hurting his uncle, or if he forgave her for the reasons why she hurt him. He still couldn't get his head completely around everything he found out, so he thought it would be best to not think of it...if he could.

With his hand he pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up, Kili was still asleep and Fili wasn't about to wake him. He grabbed his jacket and slid it on before walking out of the room they stayed in last night. The moment he stepped outside he was greeted by the early light of the sun; his arms went over his head to stretch out his muscles.

Someone ended up running into Fili but it was someone small because they fall and he didn't budge one bit "ow" a voice said. Fili looked down and seen Thya rubbing her head, her blue eyes looked back up at his as a smile spread over her face "your one of the ones that travels with mama, right?" she said while jumping to her feet and brushing off her green dress.

Fili knelt down to her height then remember what his uncle said that last night, about Eindrel not traveling with them anymore "well, I think your mother might be staying here" he told her. Thya gave a sad smile to him which made him raise an eyebrow "I love having mama around, but I also know why she's always gone and that she loves to travel, plus I love the stories she tells me when she gets back!" she giggled.

It made Fili smile to see how free spirit this girl was, only eight years old and can understand why her mother isn't around very often.

"No! Thya! I will save you!"

Fili watch a boy with a wooden sword jump in front of Thya and point it at Fili "I will save you from this Orc!" he cried. Fili smiled and looked around, he picked up a stick nearby before laughing "I'd like to see you try!" he said to the boy and pointed his 'sword' at him. The boy started fighting with Fili as best as he could...which was pretty good for an eight year old boy.

Fili lightly moved the stick to block the attacks, the boy looked at him "oh no! The Orc is too strong! I need back up!" he called. Fili gasped when he got tackled to the ground by two other boys that had 'daggers' in their hands "die!" they yelled.

The first boy joined the others as Fili fought with them a little, Fili smiled when he seen his brother walking out of the room. That smile turned into a smirk "look! There's my leader!" Fili said as he pointed at his brother. The boys stop wrestling him and looked over "leader must die!" they yell and ran towards Kili.

Kili looked over at the three boys who were running at him; he looked back at Fili and caught on to what was going on. Kili laughed "you fell into our trap young warriors!" he said looking over at Fili "take the princess!" he ordered.

Fili jumped up and scooped Thya up in his arms "where to, my lord?" Fili asked as he brother fought with the boys. Kili looked up at him "to the fire pit!" he said with an evil laugh, Thya gasped "no!" she yelled as Fili laughed. Two of the boys stopped fighting Kili and charged at Fili "let the princess go!"

* * *

Eindrel pulled some gold out to pay for the food she got but the man shook his head "no Lady Eindrel, it is your birthday! Free of charge" he said. A smile appeared on her lips "thank you" she said and picked up her basket, she wave good bye and headed back home.

"Eindrel!" She stopped walking and looked over to her right "Aloanna" she greeted the woman with a smile. Aloanna looked to be in her forties with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a simple but beautiful dress, this woman was also Thya's grandmother and the mother of the man that raped her.

However, when Aloanna found out what her son did she was so angry that she didn't blame Eindrel for killing him. When she found out Eindrel was pregnant, Aloanna took care of her and help her whenever she needed it, and still does to this day.

"Happy birthday my child" Aloanna said giving her a hug; Eindrel laughed and hugged her back "thank you" she said. Aloanna smiled "oh how I wish I could be eighty again" she said and started walking beside her.

Eindrel looked at her "come now, you're a hundred and nine years old and look like your forty. We're lucky for that part, being of the Dúnedain" she said. As they walked Eindrel ended up stopping when she seen three boys wrestling with Fili and trying to 'kill' him. Then Kili stepped out and they attack him when Fili pointed at him "now I haven't seen a smile like that in a long time" Aloanna said.

"What smile?"

Aloanna smirked and looked back at the blonde Dwarf "he is quite handsome, Fili was it?" she said and watched Eindrel's face turn red. Aloanna laughed and patted her shoulder "Eindrel, you in love, it is normal" she told the younger woman.

Eindrel tore her eyes from Fili and her daughter to look back at her "I know it is normal, but, I do not think it would work. Not when he now knows of my past, besides, I doubt Thorin would allow it" she explains as she began to walk again. Not only that, Thorin kicked her out of the Company so this would most likely be the last time she would ever see the Dwarves.

Eindrel's heart ached when she thought of it; she had grown quite fond of them and has enjoyed her time travelling with them. Fili and Kili made her day with all their jokes...speaking of which, she still needs to get them back for tripping her at Bilbo's, and she knew how. Eindrel handed her basket to Aloanna and snuck over behind Kili.

The boy fighting Kili seen her, she made the sign for him to be silence as she moved into place "now!" the boy yelled when she was ready. Eindrel quickly grabbed Kili's arm and held them tight behind his back "go my lord, save the princess!" she told the boy. He nodded and took off towards Fili, Eindrel let Kili go and picked up a stick nearby while smirking.

Kili held his 'sword' up "on guard!" he yelled and started attacking her, Eindrel blocked his attacks left and right. They both fought as if they were real using swords, Eindrel manage to knocked the stick out of Kili's hand and hold hers up to him. Kili however caught her off guard and went under the stick and grabbed her hands while taking the stick from her.

"Well, it seems I have won" he said in the best Orc voice he could, Eindrel looked at him with a smirk that sent chills down his spine. She formed an 'O' with her lips and gave a whistle that sounded like a bird, Kili raised his eyebrow only to be tackled by two of the boys, the third had Thya's hand and was leading her away from Fili.

Eindrel moved and picked the stick again and pointed it at Fili who stopped running after them "times up Orc" she told him. Fili smirked and like Kili got ready to fight "I don't think so, time to die!" he yelled and attacked her. Eindrel ducked under the attack and rolled to the side, when she got on her feet she started blocking his other attacks while laughing at the same time.

By this time the rest of the Company was up and watching the little show that was going on as Fili blocked one of Eindrel's attack. Eindrel surprised Fili by doing a back flip away from him, when she landed she was shocked to see Fili already on her. Fili manage to knock her 'sword' out of her hand.

"Protect the Queen!"

Eindrel started laughing when Fili was tackled by the boys once again, the rest of the Dwarves were laughing at the sight. One boy raise his 'dagger' and 'stabbed' Fili in the chest, Fili did a great job dying, his head flopped to the side when he 'died' "we did it!" the boys cheered.

Thya ran up giggling like no tomorrow "we're saved mama!" she said, Eindrel picked her up "thank to the brave and handsome warriors" she said with a smile. Thya stuck out her tongue "they're not handsome" she said "_**his brother is though**_" Thya told her mother while pointing to Fili. Eindrel kissed her daughter on the cheek "indeed" she said and placed her down "go play and I'll see you tonight" she told.

Thya waved bye to her mother before running off with her friends, Fili cracked one eye open then sat up "they fight pretty good" he said while looking at Eindrel. She leans against the small fence between Ori and Balin "the three boys are Dúnedain, they've been train since they could walk like me" she said "wait, I thought only your family were trained that young?" Nori asked me.

"No, all—"Eindrel stopped talking and looked at him "how did you know that?" she asked them.

"Yronnyn explained everything to us" Fili said as he got to his feet, Eindrel closed her eyes and took a breath "of course he did" she mumbles to herself before looking at Nori again "no, all Dúnedain are trained like that, but my family are the only guardians of Isildur's blood line. Meaning Thya will be Arathorn's son's guardian when she is old enough" she tells them.

None of them said anything for a while; Eindrel just rubbed her hands together thinking of what to say to them. Knowing her brother he told them _everything_ "look" she started and dropped her hands "if you guys were told everything last night, then you know why I couldn't tell you" she said and looked at them before her eyes landed on Thorin.

Thorin met her gaze for a few seconds before walking away.

Eindrel let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms; she was going to have to talk to Thorin later about last night. It wasn't going to be the most pleasant conversation but it was one they both needed to have. Eindrel looked at Fili then at Aloanna who just smirked at her, Eindrel rolled her eyes at the woman "where Kili?" Bilbo asked out of the blue.

Everyone looked over to where Kili got tackled at but he wasn't there anymore, uncrossing her arms Eindrel's eyes looked around to find him. Oh Valar, where in the world did he go too? Eindrel went over to where he laid and knelt down with all the Dwarves behind her. She ran her fingers along the grass and noticed the way they were bent "this way" she said and jogged off.

Fili was right behind her as they both jumped over a log; Eindrel stopped and took notice of a broken branch going in a different direction. She looked back at the rest and waved her arm before following the trail "Kili!" Fili called out to his brother.

"Up here" a somewhat depressed voice said.

Eindrel looked up and started laughing, Kili was tried up and hanging from a tree branch "not funny Eindrel" he told her. Her hand went to her mouth as she tried to stop laughing but it didn't work, soon the other Dwarves joined in as well "don't tell me the kids did that to you brother" Fili said as he was spiting his sides laughing.

Kili sent a glared at all of them, one thing he had to admit is they train their warriors very well here in Woodlake. When he was tackled one of the boys tied Kili up and together with the other two, they dragged him out here without anyone seeing them and then they manage to get him up in a tree...

He was embarrassed.

"A little help" he called down to his friends, Eindrel stopped laughing first but the smile didn't leave her face. This was perfect "well, I'll count this as my revenge on you, when you and Fili tripping me before" she said taking a dagger out of her boot "hope you can land on your feet" she said while flipping the dagger around.

Once the blade was in her hand she threw it with deadly accuracy, the dagger cleanly cut the rope causing Kili to drop. She managed to throw the dagger so it didn't get stuck high in the tree but hit the trunk and drop beside Kili. Eindrel walked over to him and picked the dagger up again to cut him free completely "don't underestimate my people" she told him with a wink before standing up.

Fili helped his brother up as they watch Eindrel walk away "Fili, you picked a good one" he told his brother and watch his face heat up. Kili smirked a little and slung his arm over his shoulder "come on, like Balin said, we all can see it, the truth is out, and we know why she never told anyone" he said.

"Shut up" Fili said and looked at Eindrel who just disappeared behind a tree; he really was in love with her. Fili smiled to himself then remembered something important "hey" he said looking at the Company "what is it laddie?" Balin asked him, Fili paused for a moment before answering.

"What do we get Eindrel for her birthday?"


	11. Chapter 11

**So here the next chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one :) I also started writing a Lord of the Rings story as well but I will start posting them when I'm done the first part of this story because I'll have to wait for the second movie to come out :/ Oh well enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Music was playing loudly as Eindrel's party got underway; adults laughed and joked with each other as the children ran around laughing and dancing and thanks to Gandalf the party had fireworks, what's a party without them? Fili laughed with the other Dwarves as he drank his ale; he had to admit that the people of Woodlake knew how to throw a party.

"Up!" Kili said while raising his ale which made everyone at the table, not just the Dwarves, start chugging their ale. Fili closed his eyes as he forced the last bit of his ale down his throat; he slammed his mug on the table and belched like no tomorrow. Everyone cheered for him after that until Ori, just like a Bilbo's, bet him.

Fili hung his head a little at his defeat but laughed as his brother slung an arm around his shoulder "we should stay here!" he said. The others agreed "it's fun here!" Bofur chimed in while pulling out his flute and played along with the song.

Nori elbowed Fili in the side, Fili turned his head "what?" he asked and then followed Nori's finger to see Yronnyn escorting his sister. Eindrel's hair was no longer braided and down, but tied high on her head, she also changed out of her armour and into a fitted green tunic that stopped above her knee, brown leggings and boots. The last light of the sun hit her perfectly causing her skin to glow, making her look like a mystical, beautiful creature.

Fili couldn't help but noticed that she looked amazing, and now he really got to see the body she really had, which to his surprise, was quite small. Her arms where well defined no doubt from swinging her sword, her legs were the same and had curves in all the right places.

The other Dwarves noticed Fili gaze lingering on the birthday girl, including his uncle which made Thorin glare at her. Even after hearing the truth he didn't approve of Fili being in love with her, after years of hating her, the fear of her rejecting his nephew was still there.

Not only that, Fili was the next in line to be King after him, Thorin feels that his nephew could better than her. Unless Eindrel could somehow prove to him that she was worthy, which was _not_ going to be easy, he would never approve of them, or accept her.

"You might as well go over and braid her hair lad" Dwalin told Fili with a smirk, Fili's head snapped over to him "w-what?" he said making the rest laugh. _That's right_ he thinks, Balin told him that everyone could see that he was in love with her, but could they blame him? Just looking at her would make any male, no matter what race fall in love with her.

Then Fili noticed one man walk up to Eindrel, he looked to be in his twenties but if he was of the Dúnedain he was most likely older. He gave her a kiss on her cheek with cause jealousy to start boiling up inside of Fili. His grip tightens around his mug as his eyes narrowed at the guy _mine_ was the first word that went through his head. He watched Eindrel laugh at something he said before waving good-bye to him and walking towards the dance floor.

When the music stop a woman stepped up onto a table and cleared her throat "as you all know, it is Eindrel's eightieth birthday" she started. Everyone around yelled happy birthday to her but the woman silences them again "we will get back to the party in a moment but I have something very important to give my daughter-in-law" she said.

_Daughter-in-law?_ Fili thought.

Kili tapped a man's shoulder that was sitting beside him "what does she mean daughter-in-law?" he asked him. The man looked back at them "that's the mother of the man that raped Eindrel, Aloanna" he told them before turning back.

All the Dwarves looked at each other and leaned in "so, Eindrel killed her son, and yet thinks of her as a daughter?" Ori asked. Balin looked at him "she must have been extremely disappointed in her son" he tells them, Fili looked back at Eindrel who was now standing on the table beside Aloanna.

"As you all know, Eindrel is the Captain of the White Tower and the sword she wields was her father's sword, Althalos. She's not good with a bow, in fact...I'm not even going there" Aloanna said making everyone chuckle again "but she however is extremely skill with throwing knives and so my gift to her are these throwing knives that were forged from her father's armour when he serves in Gondor" she said.

Eindrel's eyes widen as Aloanna opened a box with the throwing knives, she couldn't believe it. She took one of the knives in her hand and looked it over; whoever forged them did a beautiful job of them. They were light but strong at the same time, much better than the ones she has now. However, when she turned it over one more time, she caught the sight of Elvish words along the blade. Now she knew who forged them, a smile came to her face as she placed it back with the rest.

"Thank you" Eindrel said giving Aloanna a huge hug "you're welcome my child" she said hugging her back. Eindrel pulled away and looked at the rest "alright, now that that's over with, let's get back to the reason we're here!" she said as the music started up again. Everyone cheered and started dancing once more; Eindrel jumped down from the table and started dancing with her brother.

Fili watched Eindrel as he took another drink of ale "why don't you ask her to dance?" Dori asked him. Fili looked at him and was about to answer when someone jumped on the table "yeah, why don't you ask mama to dance? I know you're in love with her" Thya giggled. Fili stared wide eyed at the girl not really believing his ears, even she could see it?

The other's started laughing their heads off at Fili but he just finished off his ale and didn't say a word. Thya laughed and patted Fili's head before turning to Kili "Kili, come dance with me!" she laughed, Kili smiled and held out his hand "my lady" he said. Thya took his hand and jumped off the table, together when went and started dancing together.

"Well, looks like someone has a crush on Kili" Balin chuckled, Fili smiled at his brother and Thya as they danced around. In the back of his mind he wondered what Thya would grow up to be, would she be a soldier like her mother, or be something more?

"You not having fun?"

Bilbo jumped at the sound of Eindrel's voice, he looked up at her. She smiled and sat down beside him "I don't think you're having a good time" she told him. Bilbo gave her a small smile "no, no, I'm having a great time" he lied; truth was, ever since he left the Shire he felt out of place.

Eindrel gave him a dull look, yeah; he wasn't very good at lying, not to her anyways. Her eyes moved to the dance floor and seen Kili dancing "come on, let's move over to the Dwarves" she said while pulling the Hobbit to his feet.

"Lady Eindrel, happy birthday by the way" Bilbo said, Eindrel laughed "thank you, but Eindrel is fine Bilbo" she told him. Bilbo nodded his head with a smile and followed her over to the table

"Happy birthday" the Dwarves and Bilbo greeted Eindrel as she and Bilbo walked over to them, she grinned at all of them "thank you my friends" she said. She rested her hands on the shoulders of Dwalin and Balin "does anyone care to tell me why Kili is the only one dancing?" she asked them. Fili gave a laugh "it would seem your daughter has a crush on my brother" he told her with a wink.

Eindrel looked up at the dance floor again and sure enough there was Thya dancing with Kili, she laughed and the sight and was happy Kili danced with her. But there was one that she was wishing would ask her to dance, her eyes drifted over to Fili for a moment before looking back up "Tala!" she called to the young man. Tala looked up at her and then jogged towards them when she waved him over "yes?""Be a good nephew and go get a few barrels of ale" she said with a smirk.

Chills went up everyone's spine "I really don't like that smirk" she heard the Hobbit mumble under his breath. Eindrel looked at all of them and changed her smirk to a grin "who's up for a drinking contest?" she asked them as she remembers the looks on their faces when Gandalf told them that she could hold her against them.

Now was the perfect time to prove it to them.

Dwalin moved over so that Eindrel could sit down, at the same time he noticed that Fili's face was full of relief after finding out the man that kissed her cheek was her nephew. Fili shot Dwalin a glare when he noticed him smirking at him "so, think you can keep up with us lass?" Dwalin asked Eindrel.

"Do _not_ underestimate me" Eindrel told him, before long Tala, Yronnyon and others brought over mugs and two barrels of ale, Eindrel handed the mugs of ale down to the other Dwarves, all but Thorin anyways. Eindrel was grinning like an idiot, ever since she met the Dwarves she wanted to have a drinking contest with them, she was going to pay for it in the morning but it will be worth seeing their faces.

There was a crowd of people that gathered around the table to watch this contest "rules; no, pauses, no spills, and no regurgitation, last one standing wins" Tala in formed everyone, Eindrel took her mug and lifted it up "ready?" she asked, the Dwarves laughed and raised their mugs as well "begin!" Tala said.

Eindrel wasted no time bringing the mug up to her lips, she felt the liquor go smoothly down her throat with a little bit of a burn afterwards. When she was finished her first mug she slammed it down and took another, with each mug she drank she could feel it slowly taking effect of her, yet she manage to push it to the side for now.

After a few rounds this is who was left:

Dori- out

Nori – out

Ori

Bombur – out

Bifor – out

Bofur –out

Balin – out

Dwalin

Fili

Oin – out

Gloin

Eindrel

Bilbo couldn't believe his eyes when he seen Eindrel keeping up with them, hell even out lasted some of them! Bilbo watch Fili turn away and spit out some of his ale, he was out and came in fourth after Ori stopped, Eindrel she rested her head on the table shortly after Fili, she was out and came in third.

"Impressed?" Bilbo looked up at Gandalf who was standing beside him, Bilbo looked back and Eindrel who was now lying on the ground laughing her head off, with her face a little red it was clear that she was now drunk "I didn't think someone...like her...would be able to out drink nine Dwarves" he told him. Bilbo heard Gandalf laugh "she is full of surprises" he said and walked away to get more fireworks.

"The winner is Gloin!" Tala said holding up Gloin's arm.

Eindrel got to her feet and staggered around a little "take that!" she said swinging her arms and ended up losing her balance again. She laughed as she fell backwards only to be caught by someone, she looked up at her savior and grinned "oh, hiiiiiii Thorin" she laughed. She stopped laughing and mimicked his face "Mr. Grumpy" she said in a deep voice making everyone else laugh around her.

Thorin just glared at her before dropping her on the ground making her laugh even harder, he walked away from the party needed time to himself, but not before thinking that that woman was cray.

Eindrel got to her feet and ran over to Fili "come dance with me!" she laughed and pulled on his arm. He smile and got up with her leading them to the dance floor; he spun her around before placing a hand on her lower back and pulling her closer to him. Eindrel placed her left hand on his shoulder and right hand in his as the danced to the lively music with everyone else.

Thorin watched the two of them dance together; he couldn't help but remember the first time that he danced with her.

_Thorin gave a smile when he seen Eindrel with a royal blue dress on and her shoulder length black hair down, standing off to the side while others dance on the floor. He made his way over to his future wife "you look beautiful this evening" he told her when he got to her, she turned her head and smiled at him "thank you my lord" she said. He chuckled at her formally words "just Thorin" he told her then offer her his hand "may I have this dance?" he asked her. _

_When her hand slipped into his he was a little surprise, they were soft just not as soft as he thought they would be. He remembered hearing that her mother died when she was younger so she must have taken over the role of housekeeper, to be so young and carry that so much responsibility only made him smile._

_Thorn place his hand on her waist and started dancing with her "you know, this is the first time I actually danced with someone else" she confessed to him. He raised an eyebrow at her words "have no other men asked you?" he questioned, if no one asked her then they must not have been in their right mind. Eindrel gave him a smile "well, no, I have had ones ask me but I'm just not really a big dancer" she told him._

"_Well, your dance beautifully" Thorin said while spinning her around, the bottom of her dress spun out slight then fell back to her legs when she stopped. After the song ended another started this one was much faster than the one they just danced to, her eyes moved to the other couples and stared at them with wide eyes "well, that's enough dancing for me" she told Thorin._

_However Thorin held her in place and smirked at her "come on, it is not that hard" he tells her, she looked at him and then at the rest. He could tell she was nervous about making a fool of herself but that only made him smile "don't worry, I'm right here" he told her. She looked him right in the eye and she calmed down a little before giving him a nod telling him that she would dance. _

_The rest of the night Thorin noticed the only time she would dance was when he was her partner. It was that night that a small flame was lit inside of him, that was the night he fell completely in love with her._

Eindrel and Fili spun and weaved between other couples without breaking the eye contact that they held, and while Eindrel was drunk, Fili was not. His stomach was in a tight knot as he danced with her, everything just felt right to him. He often heard that you could have many women in your life but there is only one that will stay forever, when everything feels right and you can't stop thinking about her, then she is the one.

Eindrel was his one.

"Fili..." she said with her voice slurring a little, he looked at her and watch a smile spread on her face "did I ever tell you how handsome you are?" she asked him as her hand played with one of the braids from his mustache. Fili felt his face heat up a little bit, but he knew it was the liquor talking. Eindrel giggled and traced her fingers down his cheek "much better looking than your brother" she whispered.

Fili took her hand and led her off the dance floor "Eindrel, you're drunk" he tells her even if he wants her words to be true. He sat her down so that she didn't fall over; she smiled up at him "so?" she giggled and tried to stand but lost her balance. Fili was quick to wrapped his arms around her so that she didn't fall. Eindrel was closer to him now than when the danced, he looked into her green eyes "Fili...I love you" she told him.

His heart stopped for a moment, he was longing to hear those words from her but still, he knew she wasn't in her right mind. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at her "Eindrel, I know you don't mean that, it's the liquor talking" he told her and made her sit once more. Eindrel titled her head to the side and smiled "no I'm not!" she said shortly before she belched and laughed again.

_Yes, you are_ he thought sadly but smiled none the less.

"Fili, Eindrel" Yronnyn said as he came over "come, the night is still young" he told them before walking back to the party. Fili looked back at Eindrel but discovered she wasn't there, he looked around to try and find her, he never seen anyone move that fast or quietly before. When he did find her she was hanging upside down from a tree laughing her head off.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out! It's been busy as hell the last while :s Anyways, here the next chapter please tell me what you think! :)... Sorry if this chapter isn't that good...I ran out of ideas for this one.**

* * *

It felt like someone used her head as a drum when Eindrel woke up, the sun that was shining in on her face didn't help any either. Eindrel took her pillow and placed it over her head as she let out an inhuman groan, she proved she can hold her own against Dwarves, now she is never drinking against them again. The men back at Mina Tirith were so much easier to out drink, most of them would pass out after the first three or four rounds, not Dwarves.

"You had a fun night" someone said from her door way.

It took a few moments for Eindrel to realise who was talking without looking "don't start Gandalf" she said while peeking from the corner of the pillow. Gandalf was standing there with his pipe in hand and a grin on his face "start what? Can I not tell you how impressed everyone was of your drinking skills?" he asked her. She placed the pillow back over her face than heard his footsteps move closer to the bed where there was a chair right beside it, the chair moved a little telling her that he sat down.

Eindrel turned over and laid her head on the pillow to look right at the Wizard "you seem to be yourself again" he said to her. At first she didn't know what he was talking about until his eyes moved to the scar along her neck. Her hand covered it as she remembered Thorin's hand being there only two days ago, she felt weak in that moment, something she hated.

"Well, I've had some time to clear my head" Eindrel told him as she manages to sit up without making the room spin too much. She placed a hand on her head hoping that the pain would soon go away "Yronnyn!" she called to her brother but didn't hear a reply "he is one step ahead of you my dear, he is out gathering the herbs as we speak" Gandalf told her. A laugh escaped her lips, of course he was a step head, he's has done this many times for her before.

Eindrel glanced over at Gandalf "where is my pipe?" she asked him, Gandalf took her pipe from the stand and lit it for her. Old Toby is sure to help her hangover just a little; until Yronnyn can make the tea for her "thank you" she told him as she placed the pipe in her mouth and took a long drag.

She held it in for a moment before blowing it out "when do you and the Company leave?" she asked him. With another long drag she leaned her back against the wall behind her, she was hoping that they didn't leave already, she would like to say goodbye to them but mainly to Fili. Just the thought of his name was enough to make her smile, a smile which Gandalf did not miss.

"They are gearing up their ponies as we speak, they will be leaving in an hour" he tells her.

Eindrel blew the smoke out again as the door to her room opened, Yronnyn walked in with a mug in his hands. A smile appeared on her face when she seen it, without a word she held out her hand for him to place the mug in. Yronnyn walked over but held the mug just out of her reach "what do you say to your little brother?" he asked her with a smirk.

_Not this again_ Eindrel thinks.

Every time she has a hangover he does this, she thinks he making her suffer so that she won't get drunk ever again. However that doesn't work, she does get drunk but it doesn't happen very often "oh come on, brother. I barely remember anything after the drinking contest" she whines seeing how she wants to be rid of the pain in her head.

"All the more reason for me not to give it to you" Yronnyn laughs.

Eindrel gave him a death look "then why did you make it?" she questioned. His face dropped when she asked him that, he gave a sigh and placed the mug in her hands "try not to spill it" he told her and gave her a kiss on the head.

Eindrel brought the mug to her lips and let the hot liquid slid down the back of her throat, there was just a hint mint mixed in which helped with the taste. Without it Eindrel was sure she would have spit it out, it tasted horrible but it worked. Within seconds the pounding in her head stopped, the sensitive to light and sound was gone, and the dizziness stopped as well. A light warm feeling washed over which her body making her feel relaxed and recharged.

"Much better" Eindrel sighed while throwing the blankets off her, kicking her feet over the side of the bed and standing up. Her arms reached over her head to stretch out her body before she took one last puff on her pipe and knocking out the old leaves.

"When are you going back to Minas Tirith?"

Eindrel looked to her brother before letting out a sigh, that is a good question. Now that she wasn't part of the Company anymore it would be best if she got back to her post and continue training the new bloods. Not only that but making sure that Gondor's armies are ready for any attack that may or may not fall upon the city "soon would be best" was all she said.

Gandalf stood up from his chair with a look that told Eindrel that she was making a mistake by going back home. Thorin's anger just got in his way of seeing how valuably she really is, he had to try and convince her to go with them, maybe if he asked her to travel with him and not the Company.

Eindrel walked over to her sword that was laying table, she picked it up in her hands and unsheathed it. Light bounce of the sword as she gentle ran her finger over the edge, it was clear to her that she would have to get Althalos sharpened before she left. She slid it back into its sheath and tossed it to her brother "get that sharpen for me please" she said. She fixed up her hair a little but didn't bother changing out of her tunic that she wore last night, all she was going to do now was say bye to the Company.

* * *

Fili pulled the strap tight so that the gear on his pony didn't fall off, he looked back at the rest of the Company who were getting their ponies all ready. His eyes then traveled to the entrance of the stables here he was waiting for Eindrel to show up and bid them fair well.

He closed his eyes tight and rested his head against the saddle as he remembers their dance last night. How Eindrel told her that she loved him, but she was drunk! He would have given anything for her to actually mean those words!

"Kili!" Fili turned his head to see little Thya running into the stables and right over to his brother, a smile appeared on his Kili's face as he picked the little girl up.

"Kili, you can't leave!" she told him while on the verge of crying.

Kili smiled at the girl and set her back down on her feet "I have to go Thya, I have a job I have to do" he tells her. He knew the girl had a little crush on him but he wouldn't say anything to her to make her feel sad. Thya threw her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster "I'm going to miss you" she told him.

"I'm to miss you to Thya, but here, I have something for you" Kili told her while reaching inside of his pocket. When he pulled out his hand, inside was a pendent with the symbol for the line of Durin, he placed it around her neck "this is my gift to you Thya, so part of me will always be with you" he told her.

Thya picked up the pendent and looked it over; she looked up with tears in her eyes and gave Kili another hug in thanks.

"_**Sweetheart, **_let them finish packing"

Fili, along with everyone else, turned to Eindrel who was standing at the entrance, she was still in the tunic that she wore from last night but her hair was down. A small smile speard onm his face when he seen her, he was so happy that she came to see them off.

"Mama!" Thya said and ran over to her.

Eindrel knelt down to her height "look what Kili gave me!" she said and showed her the pendent. Eindrel took it and ran her fingers over the symbol; she smiled a little before looking at Kili, to give Thya something like could only mean one thing at Thya's age.

Kili was going to make sure Thya would be okay if anything was to ever happen to her.

Eindrel stood up and grabbed Thya's hand as she walked over to Kili and the rest "thank you" she told him. Kili made a motion with his eyes over to Fili, she looked over at him to find him watching her every move, but there was something off about his smile, he seemed sad more than the rest.

That's when she clued into everything, Fili staring at her from the moment they met, dancing with her so willing, and when Gandalf said she had an admirer...Fili was in love with her...Fili returned her feelings. She couldn't help but feel like the weight of the world have been lifted off her shoulders, but it also broke her heart a little knowing that they weren't going to be together sooner.

"Before I forget" Eindrel said while pulling off the bag that was around her waist and handed it to Oin "this may come in handy" she told him. In the bag were herbs she had gathered along with some bandages, seeing how she wasn't going to be there to save them she might as well give them something.

"We're going to miss you Lass" Bofur said walking up to her, Eindrel smiled and gave him a hug "I'm going to miss you guys as well" she said back. One by one each Dwarf, aside from Thorin, and Bilbo gave her a hug goodbye, Fili was the last one and when he hugged her he held her just a little tighter and a little longer than the rest.

_Mine_ he thought to himself.

Eindrel closed her eyes and hugged him tight, "promise me...promise me that you'll reclaim Erebor then come back and tell me all about it" she told him. Eindrel couldn't stand the thought of losing Fili, it's been years since she was in love and she didn't want to lose him,

"I promise, I'll came back and take both you and Thya to see the great kingdom" he told her.

Eindrel pulled away and took a step back "I'll hold you to it" she said with a smile before picking up Thya, who wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulders. Eindrel glanced over at Thorin who was watching her carefully "have a safe journey, I wish nothing but luck" she told him.

Each Dwarf pulled themselves up onto their pony and started out of the stables, but Eindrel stopped Bilbo as he went by. The Hobbit looked down at her with a questionable looked; Eindrel looked him right in the eyes before she spoke.

"Don't doubt yourself Bilbo, you'll find your spot among the Company" she told him. Bilbo looked at her and nodded his head "thank you" he told her before she got his pony moving again. Eindrel watched Thorin leaned them out of her home and back onto the road; Thya hugged her tighter and sobbed a little.

_Be safe, my friends_.

* * *

**Oh I forgot! I FINALLY got The Hobbit! I mean the book :P Thank you to my very close friend for getting this book for me so I can re-read it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has been so long! I've been so busy and I didn't think it would take me this long to get all the chapters done! Any ways here is chapter 13 :) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night" Thorin said when the Company came across an old run down house, or what was left of it anyways.

Gandalf got off his horse once he seen the house, he slowly walked over to it taking in whatever was left. He heard Thorin calling out orders but didn't pay any heed; he was more concerned about what happened to the poor family that once lived here.

"A farmer and his family used to live here" Gandalf said more to himself as he looked at the house more closely. There was a growing feeling inside of the Wizard that clearly told him that they should move on; staying here would only mean trouble for all them. It dawned on Gandalf that this was a perfect chance to try and convince Thorin to make for the Hidden Valley; Eindrel was right when she said that Lord Elrond would be able to read the map.

"I think it would be wiser to move on" Gandalf said as he turned to Thorin who was walking over to him "we could make for the Hidden Valley"

Thorin looked at the Wizard for a moment before walking by him into the house, the thought almost made him laugh. Asking the Elves for help was the one thing he refused to do, he would go back and get Eindrel himself if it meant not going to the Elves.

"I have told you already, I will not go hear that place" Thorin remained him.

"Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice" Gandalf told him.

"I do not need their advice"

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us" Gandalf told him.

Thorin couldn't believe the words Gandalf was saying.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing, you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father"

"You are neither of them, I didn't not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past—"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep" Thorin snapped back.

Gandalf had enough, he couldn't take Thorin's stubbornness any longer, so he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house back to his horse. The Dwarves and the Hobbit glanced at each other as the Wizard walked by.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked him

"To seek the company of the only on around here who's got any sense" Gandalf told the Hobbit.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him "and who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf snapped making everyone looked at him "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day" he mumbles to himself.

Thorin watch the Wizard get on his horse and ride away from he group, he didn't care, he didn't need his help anymore.

"Come on Bombur we're hungry" he told the Dwarf before finding a spot to rest for the night.

* * *

Kili stood with his back against a nearby tree as he watched his brother throw his dagger into a log, then pull it back out. He wasn't blind to his brother's behaviour, it was clear that he was love sick and missing Eindrel like mad. It was in this moment that Kili knew just how much Fili was in love with her, Fili has had many women before but he never acted this way over them.

"What's troubling you brother?" Kili finally asked when he moved over to Fili, Fili looked up at him before throwing the dagger back down. Kili took the dagger from him before he could get it, he was going to get his brother to talk to him.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Kili said with a laugh and tossed the dagger in the air "you can't lie to me brother, I know it's about Eindrel" he said.

Kili seen a look of hurt cross over Fili's face for a moment before it disappeared, Kili set the dagger down and gave his brother a look that told him to spill his guts.

Fili noticed this and let out a heavy sigh "fine" he mumbled under his breath "the night of Eindrel's party, after the drinking contest we had, Eindrel and I danced" he started.

Fili seen Kili nod his head "yes I seen you two, what of it?" he asked.

"She said that she loved me"

Kili's face broke out into a smile as he slapped his brother's arm "did she really?" he asked again but his smiled dropped when Fili's face dropped.

"_Fili..." she said with her voice slurring a little, he looked at her and watch a smile spread on her face "did I ever tell you how handsome you are?" she asked him as her hand played with one of the braids from his mustache. Fili felt his face heat up a little bit, but he knew it was the liquor talking. Eindrel giggled and traced her fingers down his cheek "much better looking than your brother" she whispered._

_Fili took her hand and led her off the dance floor "Eindrel, you're drunk" he tells her even if he wants her words to be true. He sat her down so that she didn't fall over; she smiled up at him "so?" she giggled and tried to stand but lost her balance. Fili was quick to wrap his arms around her so that she didn't fall. Eindrel was closer to him now than when the danced, he looked into her green eyes "Fili...I love you" she told him._

"She was drunk brother" Fili said while looking at his hands "she didn't mean those words, she wasn't in a sober state" he said. He placed his head in his hands and let out a groan of frustration, he wanted Eindrel, he wanted her _now_.

"Um, Fili" Kili said all of a sudden.

"What?" Fili asked looking at his brother, Kili was looking over where the ponies were but didn't say anything else. Fili looked over as well and counted the ponies only to find that two were missing.

The brothers just stared at the ponies as they slowly got to their feet; oh they were in so much trouble if Thorin fines out about this. They had one job to do and they blew it, something must have took them while the brothers were talking about Eindrel.

Footsteps came up from behind them and they belonged to Bilbo, which they were thankful for, if it had been anyone else, Thorin would have found out. Fili smelled the stew that was in the two bowls the Hobbit held out to them but he wasn't hungry and neither was Kili.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked them.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies"

"Only we've encountered a slight problem"

"We had sixteen"

"Now there's fourteen"

Kili went off to figure out which of the ponies were missing as Fili took a better look around the area. He found a tree that had been uprooted telling him something big must have taken the ponies and they had to find them soon. Fili glanced back at Kili when he was walking back over to him with Bilbo right behind.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing" he tells him.

"Well that's not good, ha, ha, and that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked them while still holding the bowls.

Fili snapped his head over to him "uh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it" he said.

Bilbo looked between the two brothers after being put on the spot; he was trying to think of what could have happened. He stutter while trying to say the first few words, then his eyes found the tree much like Fili's has "well, ah, look, something big uprooted these trees" he started

"That was our thinking" Kili said knowing his brother came up with the same thought, but it stopped the Hobbit from going to their uncle.

"It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous" Bilbo said, when he said the word dangerous, it sent a chill through his body. He could only think what could have possible have slipped passed the two Dwarves where he was told have the sharpest eyesight, and make off with two ponies, without being seen.

"Hey, there's a light. Over here" Fili said to the other two, he made a motion for his brother to come up beside him as he moved around the tree.

Bilbo followed Fili and leaned against the tree and decided to set the two bowls of stew down, Kili soon joined him as he heard grunting and laughing coming from ahead. He never hear anything like this before and looked to Fili "what is it?" he asked but got the answer from Kili instead.

"Trolls"

The two brothers were quick to jump over the tree and run towards the light, Bilbo jumped over to follow them. He started off but then thought it would be best to take the stew with him, he went back and picked up the bowls and followed after the brothers again. He carefully made his way towards them without tripping on any of the roots, as he got to where the brothers were he noticed a troll carrying two more ponies.

As quick as he could Bilbo moved so that he was out of sight by pressing his back against the tree beside the brothers. _Oh this is not happening, this is not happening_ Bilbo thought to himself as he peeked around the tree to see where the troll was going.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty. I think they're gonna eat them, we have to do something"

The brothers looked over at Bilbo after the words left his mouth; Fili nodded his head as Kili spoke up "yes, you should"

Kili grabbed one of the bowls from the Hobbit and pressed his back against the tree "mountain Trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small, they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you" he told the Hobbit despite Bilbo's best protests.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl" Fili said taking the other bowl from him and pushing him forward. He looked to his brother and nodded his head; both brothers tossed the bowls to the side and followed Bilbo carefully to make sure that he would be alright.

Bilbo was trying to remember what Fili had told him about hooting like an owl "twice like a barn owl. No twice like a brown—once like a—like a—are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked Fili and turned around only to find that the brothers were gone.

His face dropped when he seen they weren't there, figures, leave it to the Hobbit to get the ponies back from Trolls. The thought of getting eaten by a troll sent another chill down his spine, but he managed to pull himself together and follow after the troll.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow" Bilbo heard one of the trolls say.

"Quit your griping. These ain't sheep these is west nags!" a second voice told him.

"Oh! I don't like horse, I never have, not enough fat on them"

"Well, it's better than leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth"

Bilbo finally got to the camp and seen the three trolls who were now sitting around a fire, than looked over at the ponies that were in a pen. He seen where he could get over to them without being spotted, all he had to do was stick to the trees.

Just then one of the trolls sneezed.

"Well, that's lovely, that is, a floater"

"Might improve the flavor"

"Ah. There's more where that came from"

"Oh no, you don't! Sit down!"

Carefully, Bilbo made his way over to the pen without being seen by the trolls who were now arguing among themselves. With his little hands he tried his best to get the knot undone, but he was having a difficult time in doing so. He stop for a second to let out a heavy sigh before starting at the ropes again, he just had to get the ponies out of here before they got eaten.

Bilbo noticed one of the trolls look over at the ponies, fear filled Bilbo's body at the thought of him being caught. He turned around and pressed his back against the posts to get out of the troll's line of sight. He didn't dare breathe in case he could be heard, but luck was on his side and the troll didn't see him.

"Well, I hope you're gonna gut these nags, I don't like the stinky parts" the trolled said then turned back around only to get hit in the head.

"I said sit down!"

With Bilbo in the clear he tried to make quick work of the ropes again, but it was getting him nowhere. He let out another sigh and hit his head lightly against the post; Eindrel said that he would find his spot in the Company, but how if he couldn't even get the ropes untied!

Bilbo turned his head to the side and seen a blade that one of the trolls had, that was it! He was going to have to make a try to take it from him to cut the ropes. He got down on his hands and knees trying to make himself as small as possible as he started to over to the trolls.

"I'm starving! Now, are we having horse tonight or what?"

"Shut your cakehole, you'll eat what I give you"

"How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same, everything tastes like chicken!"

"Expect the Chicken"

"What tastes like fish!"

_Who knew that trolls could argue so much?_ Bilbo thought to himself.

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice, "thank you very much Bert, Lovely stew Bert. Who hard is that?" the troll names Bert asked.

Bilbo thought it would be best not to listen to the trolls anymore; he had to focus on not getting caught. He had one hell of a time getting over to the troll, the ponies didn't stop neighing giving him the fear they would give him away, one troll reached his hand out for a grog and almost caught him, but he finally got over behind the Troll to get the knife.

Bilbo took a breath and grabbed the knife preparing to lift it from the troll, but at that time the troll stood up and much to Bilbo displeasure... scratched his...behind in front of him before sitting down. Bilbo stood up again and carefully went to pick up the knife again, but his luck finally ran out when the troll had to sneeze again and reached behind for his handkerchief and grabbed Bilbo at the same time.

The Troll blew his nose right on Bilbo's good clothes before looking at him, the troll gasped in shock at seeing the Hobbit in his hand.

"Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's some out of me hooter, it's got arms and legs and everything"

"What is it?" Bert asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around" the troll said before throwing the Hobbit to the ground.

Bilbo quickly got to his feet again but was greeted by a knife another troll held "what are you, then? An oversized Squirrel?" he asked him.

"I'm a burglar-, Uh, Hobbit!" Bilbo corrected himself, he wanted to slap himself so badly right now. He was thinking of what he could do, he could try and talk his way out of this if trolls are as stupid as Kili says they are.

"A Burglar Hobbit?"

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try"

Bilbo made a run for it but the third troll, Bert stopped him "he wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned"

"Perhaps there's more burglar Hobbits around these part, might be enough for a pie"

Bilbo dodged every attempt they made at grabbing him, he hear one say that he was too quick to catch. Bilbo ran underneath one of the trolls legs but was caught but the other; he should have known he wouldn't get out of this.

The troll held him upside down and pointed his knife at him "are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" he asked.

Bilbo shook his head back and forth, he wasn't going to tell them about the Company that wasn't that far away from the camp site "no" he said.

"He's lying, hold his toes over the fire, make him squeal!"

Just then Kili jumped out and brought his sword down on the troll's legs making him squeal in pain, Kili looked at him before slashing at his foot making him fall "drop him!" he ordered.

You could tell that he was the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield just from that one phase with the power and authority that was behind it.

"You what?"

"I said, drop him" Kili said with a smirk as he got ready to fight them, the troll growl at him and threw Bilbo towards him. Kili opened his arms to catch the Hobbit and when he did his Uncle and the rest of the Dwarves came charging out and started fighting with the trolls.

All of the Dwarves fought as hard as they could and not only that they had each other's back and helped each out at different times. The first time was when one troll picked up Nori by his weapons, Ori, being the brother he was, shot the troll in the eye with his slingshot. It was enough for the troll to drop his brother but he went after him instead.

Ori ran to get away from the troll only to be picked up by another one, Dwalin and Thorin came to his rescue when Dwalin jumped over the pot and landed on the ground so Thorin could jump off him and free Ori. Another time poor Ori got catch again but Fili rolled to his feet and cut the trolls hand freeing him.

Thorin looked over and stopped fighting when he seen what was going on, two of the Trolls manage to catch Bilbo and now held him by his arms and legs. Kili went to help Bilbo but Thorin held him back knowing that if he ran the Hobbit was as good as dead.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off"

Thorin looked at the Bilbo who had an almost pleading look on his face; Thorin weighed all of his options at the time and decided there was no choice. Thorin stuck his sword into the ground and soon the rest followed his lead much to their disappointment, how that hell we're they going to get out of this now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Woot, woot! 14, 14, 14! :P**

* * *

Half of the Dwarves where in stacks while the other half where on a spit over the fire, the troll, Tom, threw more wood on the fire as the other two, Bert and William, slowly turned them around. This was not how the Dwarves thought they would die; some of them thought they'd died in battle, others of old age but not by trolls.

"Oh! That's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" Nori yelled from his placed on the spit, the others were agreeing with him as well. The ones in the stacks were trying their best to get free but they weren't having any luck. Fili for the moment was very thankful that Eindrel wasn't here with them, he couldn't bear the thought of her being tied up like.

Kili was thinking about the pendent he gave Thya, if he died now, he couldn't look out for her. He wished he had another dagger on him to cut the bags but of course he had to leave it back at the camp site.

No one was paying much attention to the trolls who were arguing about how they were going to cook them...save one.

Bilbo stopping moving for a second and looked at William who started talking "never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on, I don't fancy being turned to stone" he told the others.

_Being turned to stone_ Bilbo thought then looked over at the slowly raising sun, yes, yes, that was the plan! He just had to by some time for the sun to rise up; if they would really be turned to stone it would save them all. Now all he had to do was to think of a way to by the time, he ran ideas through his mind over and over again but was having trouble coming up with him. He looked over at the Dwarves on the spit and recalled Bert telling them to use seasoning, Bilbo smiled lightly, he had an idea.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake" Bilbo said which made everyone, trolls and Dwarves, stop talking and looked at him confused.

"You can't reason with them. They're half-wits!" Dori called to him.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked.

Bilbo ignore the two of them and somehow manage to get to his feet, it took a second for him to get his balance before hopping over to them "I meant with the seasoning" he said when he finally got close enough. He glanced down at the Dwarves and prayed that they would be able to play along with what he was about to do.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked him.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger then sage before you plate this lot up" he said.

As the Dwarves started calling him a traitor for what he was saying, he saw Bert turn his head slightly towards the woods, as if he heard something before looking back at him.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" William asked him.

"Shut up, let the Flurgaburburhobbit talk" Bert said.

Bilbo gave him a smile of thanks so keep up his act, he looked at William and opened his mouth "the secret to cooking Dwarf is..."he tailed off. What in the world was he going to say? He had to think of something quick or else this whole plan was going to backfire on him.

"Yes, come on, tell us the secret" Bert said pushing him more and more.

"Yes, I'm telling you, the secret is..." he trailed off again and looked at the Dwarves who watched him to see what he would say "to skin them first!" he finally said. He said it with a little happiness, for the fact that he actually thought of something what could pass as a lie, but he also found out the Dwarves still didn't catch on to what he was doing and started yelling at him.

"What a load of rubbish I've eaten plenty with their skins on, scarf them, I say, boots and all" William.

Bilbo turned his head and seen Gandalf moving in the tree line, he has never been so happy to see the Wizard in his life.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf" Tom said as he picked up Bombur "nice and crunch—Ow!" he yelled and dropped Bombur on top of the rest.

Everyone stopped and looked at Tom's hand where a single dagger was embedded; Tom pulled it out and looked at it then around for the one who threw it. No one said as word, even the Dwarves were looking around to see who Bombur's savour was.

Whoever it was, it gave Bilbo enough time to think of another lie he could tell to try and by some more time and save them. He thought for another moment then decided on his next words.

"Um, m-maybe that was a sign!" Bilbo said all of a sudden "I mean he's has worms in his tube...in fact, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't" he said. Yes, that was a good one, if they knew they were infected they wouldn't eat them, instead let them all go.

"Parasites? Did he say Parasites?" Oin asked Kili who nodded his head.

"We don't have Parasites, you have parasites!" Kili yelled at the Hobbit.

Hearing thought words, Bilbo let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at them with a look that said shut up. The only time they did was when Bilbo looked at Thorin who caught on to what he was trying to do and so kicked Kili in the back.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm"

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites"

Finally they rest started to play along with what he was doing, but Bilbo looked at the sun and feared that they wouldn't have enough time. William let out a growl as started to walked towards Bilbo, he looked at the troll in fear and he couldn't think of anything he could do.

"Elendil!"

Everyone looked up to where the voice came, to the relief of Bilbo, and the rest of the Company, Eindrel jumped off a rock and drove her sword into the shoulder of William. He roared in pain and tried his best to get her, but before he could, she pulled her sword out of him and jumped to the next troll and did the same thing.

"Eindrel! Behind you!" Fili yelled.

Eindrel looked behind her to see the troll, Bert, put up his hand in order to grab her, unlike the trolls, she wasn't stupid. She waited until the last possible second before grabbed her sword and jumping off of Tom. When she hit the ground she rolled to the side, dodging a grabbed from William, she looked back and twirled her sword in hand.

"Got to be faster than that to catch me" Eindrel said and pulled out a dagger and threw it at Thorin.

Thorin stared at the dagger that landed beside him, but then he seen what she did, the dagger cut through the sack. Thorin was able to reach out and grabbed the dagger and start cutting himself free, he looked back at Eindrel as she slashed at one of the trolls. But then, to even his horror, William came up behind her and grabbed one of her legs.

"Let her go!" Fili yelled at the troll and fought to get out of the sack.

Eindrel cursed when her sword dropped from her hands, she looked at the troll then to the rock and seen the sun was high enough, time to put their plan in action.

"Gandalf!" Eindrel yelled to the Wizard

"The Dawn will take you all!"

Everyone looked to see Gandalf the Grey standing on the rock behind the trolls; Bilbo looked at Gandalf and was thankful he finally decided to make his appearance.

"Who's that?"

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf raised his staff and slammed it down on the rock breaking it in half, the sun light shined right on the trolls who started to scream in pain. Slowly all three of the trolls started to turn to stone, but before the stopped moving completely; Eindrel drove another dagger into William's hand forcing him to let her go.

Everyone started to cheer in the fact that they were saved, Thorin smiled at Gandalf as he started to cut the other's free. When he got Kili free he gave him the dagger and walked over to Eindrel who was still on the ground. When he got to her he offered her his hand, her eyes met his as something pulled inside of him, and in his mind he cursed because he knew that was only one thing...

He was still in love with her.

Nevertheless, Eindrel took the hand he offered to her and he pulled her to his feet, he looked at her then nodded his head in thanks before walking over to Gandalf.

Eindrel looked behind at Thorin as she picked up Althalos and sheathed it, she wondered what that was about; she had seen something flash in his eyes but couldn't place it.

"Lady Eindrel" a voice said from behind her.

Eindrel turned to see Bofur, Bifor, and Bombur standing there, she smiled at the three of them, Bifur went on to say something in Dwarfish that she didn't understand. Her head titled to the side a little as she glanced at Bofur to translate.

"He saying thanks for saving Bombur" Bofur said then took off his hat and bowed his head "and I thank you too"

Eindrel bowed her head "no need to thank me"

Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur all walked over to were the rest were, all but one any ways, Eindrel noticed Fili walking up to her fairly fast. She smiled and walked over to meet him half way, when she got to him she wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug.

"You have good timing, Lass" Fili told her when he looked down at her.

Eindrel smiled at him and gave a little laugh "you're just lucky that I decided to spend a few more days home"

The smile Fili gave her made her heart skip a beat; she returned the smile then looked down at his hand. There was a cut going across it that was starting to get infected, judging by the color of the wound, she would say that it must have been a few days old.

Eindrel took Fili's arm and lead him over to where some of the others were but not all "were are the rest?" she asked.

"They went to find the cave the trolls used" Dori explained to her, Eindrel nodded her head before turning to find Oin. She found him standing only a few feet away from her, she pulled on Fili's arm again as she walked over to him.

"Oin" she called, making the older Dwarf turn to face her "do you still have that bag I gave you?"

"Aye" he said while handing her the bag "may I ask what for, lass?"

Eindrel made Fili sit down on a rock before showing everyone his hand "this wound is infected, if left untreated any longer, Fili, here will be breaking out in a fever" she explained.

"It is only a small cut, Eindrel" Fili tried to tell her but it didn't work.

"Sometimes it is the small wounds you have worry about, Oin, will you help me?" she asked him and sat down beside Fili on the rock. She opened the bag and pulled out some bandages and some herbs, Oin held them for her as she dumped some water from her water skin onto a piece of cloth she tore from her shirt.

She cleaned all around the wound and the wound itself, when she was done with that she pulled a mortar and pestle. When she held out her hand, Oin passed her some of the Herbs which she then mixed together in the mortar. To make it into a paste that will stick to Fili's hand, she then took out a small vile of light blue liquid and poured a small amount in with the herbs.

"What is that going to do, Lady Eindrel" Ori asked from over her shoulder, she looked back to see that any Dwarf not looking for the cave was watching her.

"This will help draw out the infection, but I'm warning you Fili...this is burn"

"How bad can it—"Kili was cut off when Eindrel placed the paste on his brother's hand and Fili's face twisted in pain.

Fili felt the infection being drawn out and Eindrel was right, it did burn! He looked at her as she took the bandages from Oin and started to wrap his hand. The burning got more intense when she pulled the bandages nice and tight.

"There, I'll check it again later on and replace the paste" Eindrel told him as she placed all her gear back in her bag.

Fili opened and closed his hand a few times before looking at Eindrel "hey, what did you yell before you jumped off the rock?"

"You mean Elendil? He was the first High King of Gondor and of the Dúnedain; he was also the father of Isildur. He's a heroic figure to all us Dúnedain so yelling his name is like a war cry for my people" she told him.

Eindrel slid her dagger that she got back from Kili in her sheath; she noticed that the rest left Fili and her alone. She didn't mind of course, she didn't mind at all being alone with the handsome Dwarf, in fact, she was very pleased.

"So, did you miss me?" she asked and leaned against a rock.

"You have no idea" Fili said and walked over to her, little did both of them know, the rest were watching them.

Eindrel pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before looking into Fili's hypnotic blue eyes "you must have went crazy"

"Just about"

Eindrel stopped breathing for a moment when Fili got even closer to her, when she manages to get her breath back she looked to her feet and blushed a little. She has never felt this way before, not even her last lover made her feel like that.

She went too looked back up at Fili but then she noticed eight pairs of eyes looking at them, watching them like animals. She shook her head slightly and felt a little bit embarrassed with them watching the two of them, so she looked at Fili and gave a small wink before walking away.

Eindrel's head then snapped back when she heard the sound of something moving in the woods, her eyes moved carefully to see if she could find the source of the sound. But she wasn't having any luck finding it, but she knew she better tell the two 'leaders' of the Company.

"Thorin, Gandalf, something's coming this way!" she told them while drawing her sword, the rest soon followed her lead and ran off into the woods.

"Stay together, Hurry now! Arm yourselves!"


	15. Chapter 15

Eindrel jumped over a fallen log as she ran beside Fili and Bilbo, whatever was coming their way was getting closer and closer. When they got to a small clearing they each turned towards the sound and got ready to fight. Eindrel had no idea what was going to be coming out of those woods but they had to be ready for anything.

Her first thought was it was going to be one of the many Orc packs that have been running around the wild. If it was it wouldn't be too hard to take down because they don't travel in big packs and there not that great of fighters, but if it was anything like Gundabad Orcs, then they were in trouble.

What she wasn't expecting were giant rabbits to jump out of the trees while pulling a sled behind them at the same time. They were moving so fast that she didn't get a look at the person right away but he did yell out "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

When the sled finally stopped moving, a man dress in brown head to toe was looking at all of then, as if to see if they were a threat. Eindrel lowered her sword as she looked at Radagast the Brown; she shook her head back and forth than looked over at Gandalf.

"Radagast, it's Radagast the Brown" Gandalf said as he walked over to him "what on earth are you doing here?"

Eindrel sheathed her sword and rested her hand on the hilt, leave it to Radagast to give everyone a scare. But she had a feeling inside of her that something was off, why would Radagast come all the way out here looking for Gandalf? Then again it could be a Wizard thing.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong" Radagast told him.

"Yes?"

Radagast started to say something but then stopped; he waited a few seconds before trying to say something again but once more stopped.

"He is alright?" Bilbo whispered to Eindrel.

"Knowing Radagast, he forgot what he was going to say" she whispered back to the Hobbit.

"Just give me a minute. Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue" Radagast told Gandalf before titled his head a bit.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old...stick insect" he said once Gandalf pulled the insect out of his mouth and placed it in his hand.

Eindrel and Fili glanced at each other before looking at back him, Eindrel walked up to the two Wizards. Radagast looked up and smiled brightly at her when he figured out who she was.

"Eindrel! _**Wonderful to see you again my dear**_" Radagast said and took Eindrel's hand and kissed it.

"Good to see you again to Radagast, it's been... thirty years?" Eindrel asked.

"It was shortly after your mother passed away" he said.

"Thirty four years then" Eindrel said and glanced at Gandalf.

Gandalf made a motion for Eindrel go back to the Dwarves, she catch on to this and took a step back beside Oin.

"Let's leave the Wizards to talk, shall we?" she asked the rest.

They agreed and started to move towards some rocks that they could sit on; Eindrel looked back at the Wizards who weren't too far away. Eindrel took a seat on a rock, propped her leg up and leaned against Fili's leg.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kili asked.

Eindrel pulled off her water skin and brought it to her mouth, before she took a drink she said "you should never ask what Wizards are talking about"

"I agree with that" Gloin added it making the others laugh a little.

Eindrel propped her other foot against the rock, she took out one of her knives and started playing with it. Her eyes never left the two wizards as they were talked, if there was something going on in Middle-Earth she wanted to know about it, she needs to know from Aragorn is in danger.

"So how did you find us lass?" Balin asked.

"I was on my way back to Gondor when I met up with Gandalf, he said he had a feeling something was wrong. So I came back with him, seen you guys and figure out a plan to save you, which work I might add"

This got a chuckle out of the other Dwarves but Eindrel turned her attention back to the Wizards, she stopped playing with her knife and placed in back with the rest. She wanted to know what they were talking about, so she had to get closer.

"I'll be back" she tells them and get's to her feet.

Eindrel quickly moves over to a nearby tree and presses her back against it so she could hear the conversation.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore, nothing good at least The air is foul with decay. And worse are the webs…"

"Web? What do you mean?" Gandalf asked him.

"Spiders, Gandalf" Radagast told him with a slight uneasiness in his voice "Giant ones"

Eindrel suppressed a shiver, spider were never a good sign, but giant ones? That just screamed evil to her and that something was wrong with Middle-Earth.

"I followed their trail, they came from Dol Guldur"

Eindrel's eyes shot open and her jaw hit the ground, this cause most of the Dwarves to give her a confused looked. Her fear level just went through the roof, she didn't want to believe that Radagast just said the name of that fortress.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned" Gandalf said but his voice said he was unsure, he, like Eindrel, didn't want to believe that place was just named.

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not. A dark power dwells there - something that I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror…One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him; Gandalf…From out of the darkness…The Necromancer has come..."

Eindrel pushed herself off the tree and made her way down to the two Wizards, Gandalf turned to face her as Radagast jumped when she stepped on a branch. She looked between the Wizards as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Radagast, are you sure that is what you saw?" Eindrel asked him "I need to know if Sauron is back so that I can double Thya's training and protect Aragorn"

Eindrel already lost Arathorn, she was by his side when he died, she wasn't going to let Aragorn share the same fate. She knew there is going to be a time where she couldn't watch over him anymore and she needed Thya to be ready to take over. If Sauron was back or is coming back, she was scared for all of Middle-Earth.

Eindrel watched Gandalf wipe the end of his pipe off with his beard "try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves"

Radagast took a long drag on the leaf then blew the smoke out of his nose and ears.

"Now a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf asked him.

Eindrel and Gandalf glanced at each other when Radagast pulled something out from his robe, Gandalf took whatever it was from him and opened it. Eindrel got a good look at and her eyes widen, she took a few steps back and looked at Radagast.

"That, my dear, is not from the world of the living" Radagast told her.

While Eindrel raised her hands to her face, she hit Radagast's staff and knocked it out of his hand, she cursed a little and made a quick grab from it, one hand grabbed the staff, the other hand landed on the jewel at the top.

The moment her hand touched the jewel a flash of red appeared before her eyes which made her let go of it fast. She looked at her hand and see there was nothing on it, then turned her eyes to the jewel and wonder what the hell that was about.

Before she could ask the Wizards what it was about, a howl came through the woods making her look back at the Dwarves. Every one of them went on guard after that, the hairs on the back of Eindrel's neck stood on end just like outside of Bree.

_Wargs_ she thought as she made her way back up to the Dwarves.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked when Eindrel got to them and drew her sword.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf" Bofur told him right as a branch snapped, Eindrel's eye shot up to the hill where a warg's hard peeked over it. She cursed and got her sword ready as the warg started to make its way down.

Eindrel jumped to the side but the warg end up tackling Dori to the ground, Thorin brought his new sword down and killed the creature with one blow. Eindrel's eyes narrowed when she seen another warg running down behind him.

"Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin orders.

Kili wasted no time shooting the warg, when it fell, Dwalin easily crushed it's skull with one swing of his hammer.

Eindrel felt an arm around her waist, when she looked back she seen Fili's face and it was full of concern.

"Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind" Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asks, not really believing his ears.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked him.

"No one"

"Who did you tell!"

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted" Gandalf told him.

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin said.

"We can't. We got no ponies, they bolted" Ori said as he and Bifur returned.

Eindrel took a breath and turned around, she seen Ayla standing right behind them seeing how she didn't run off with the ponies. She looked at Ayla for a few seconds then decided what she would do, the Dwarves won't get very far with a warg pack on their tail but maybe she can by them some time.

"I'll draw them off" Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun out" Gandalf told him.

"These are Rhosgoble rabbits, I'd like to see them try" Radagast said.

Eindrel walked towards Ayla and placed a hand on her neck, Ayla nodded her head as if she agreed with Eindrel's unasked question.

"I'm going with him" she said and turned back to the Company.

She seen everyone looked at her like she was nuts, Fili walked over to her right as she sheathed her sword.

"You can't! The wargs will catch up to you and you'll be killed!" he tells her.

Eindrel gave Fili a smile before turning around and pulling herself up on the saddle, she looked over the company knowing this could be the last time she would ever seen them. She looked to Gandalf, who gave her a look saying not to do this, but he knew she had to.

Fili looked to his uncle with a look that pleaded with him to do something; he was in love with her! He didn't want her to be killed while helping them get away.

"Eindrel, I'm ordering you not to do this I am the leader—"

"Ah, but you see Thorin, I'm not part of the company remember? You told me days ago I was no longer a part of your team, so you have no command over me" she told him.

"Why?" Bilbo asked her "why risk your life?"

"I'm a soldier Bilbo, it's what I do. Besides, I'm the fastest rider in all of Gondor, I'm not about to go down easily" she tells him then looked to Radagast. Radagast nodded his head and walked over to his sled and got on, Eindrel gently kicked Ayla's side to get her to start walking over as well.

Eindrel took a breath as Ayla started to run right behind Radagast, she took a quick glance back at the Company than she looked back ahead again as Ayla jumped over a log, Eindrel drew her sword once more so that she would be ready.

"Ayla, let's get back to the company after this"


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, just throwing it out there, I own nothing but my characters! Also when I'm done with The Hobbit: Unexpected Journey, that will be it until Desolation of Smaug. I do have other stories I am working on that I will be posting until then**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Eindrel and Radagast crossed paths as they were each being chased by Wargs, Eindrel looked back to make sure they were still a piece behind her. She already managed to kill one warg and its rider but she figure soon she would have to kill yet another. These Wargs were the fastest that she has ever seen, so she guessed she was in trouble.

Eindrel pulled Ayla to the right and around a large boulder, it slows them down a little but the sudden turn made up for that.

"Come on girl!" Eindrel urge Ayla on as they raced across the open field, she looked back once again and seen a Warg coming up fast on her left.

Eindrel let go of the reins so the she could remove a throwing knife from her thigh, she threw it back at the Warg and catching it right in the eye. It howled in pain and stopped running as it tried to get the dagger.

Ayla whinnied which brought Eindrel's attention back to in front of her, only to see the Company and Gandalf in the distance. Eindrel looked around and seen the only way she could get the Wargs off their track was to turn around and race right back at them...

Which she did.

Eindrel turned Ayla right around and charged head on with the Orc pack.

She swung her sword and sliced off an Orc's head, of course she got a wound as well when one of the Orc's managed to get a shot at her arm and took it. She hissed in pain and looked at the wound to see how deep it was, turns out it was pretty deep.

Eindrel was so focus in that moment on her wound that she failed to see that the Wargs stopped following her. They had heard the sound of swords clashing against one another as well as one of their own dying, giving them the position of the Company.

However, Ayla did notice and stopped all together.

"Ayla! What are you doing?" Eindrel asked her when she stopped, then Eindrel looked back and seen the Wargs running off to where she had seen the Company go.

She froze for a second at the thought of them being killed.

Eindrel urge Ayla again to follow the Wargs, Ayla jumped over a rock and then continued to run towards the Wargs; most of them were out of her line of sight, all but two, which she was following.

Eindrel prayed that she wasn't too late.

She shook her head back and forth, no, they were all strong warriors, and they would be fine.

As Eindrel followed the Wargs she noticed that they were heading towards the Hidden Pass that leads to Rivendell. This could work for all of them, the Elves would know that the Orcs are near there boarders and soon or later they would have to show up.

Eindrel spotted the Dwarves and Bilbo all being surrounded by the Wargs, Gandalf had disappeared but she knew that he was in the Pass and they just didn't see him go down. She kicked Ayla's sides to get her to run faster.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called to them as he showed himself from the path.

All of the Company quickly started to make their way over to the pass where they would be safe. Thorin jumped up on the rock and made sure that everyone else got down first, but he didn't see a Warg running at him from behind.

Eindrel placed the hilt of her sword between her teeth and drew six of her throwing knives, three in each had. She had to make these shots count or else she was scared Thorin was going to be killed by that Warg.

She cleared her mind and focused on the Warg and how it was running, she swung her arms and flicked her wrist to send her knives flying.

Thorin turn when he heard the Warg, but when he turned around he seen it drop dead on the ground with six knives sticking out of it. He looked and seen Eindrel with her sword now it hand running towards them.

"Hurry up!" she ordered him as she killed around Orc.

Fili heard her voice and stopped before he could jump down; he whipped his head around to see her fighting with an Orc with her sword and keeping the other Wargs at bay with a dagger. He got scared seeing her fighting on her own and ran out to help her but was stopped by his uncle.

"Fili, don't! Eindrel is giving us a chance to get away" he told him.

Fili glared back at his uncle, something he has never done before, and pulled his arm away from him. He couldn't believe that his uncle was willing to sacrifice Eindrel so easily just so they could escape! He knew his uncle didn't like her but still, if she was fighting to help them, should they fight to help her?

"Fili—"

"We can't just abandon her!" he snapped, he seen his uncle was taken back a bit by his outburst, but before they could say anything else, they hear Eindrel scream.

They both turned their heads to see want had happen, they seen Eindrel's arm was in a mouth of a Warg and she was pulled off Ayla. They could see the blood just dripping from her arm into the Warg's mouth, which no doubt loved the taste of it.

At that moment Fili's heart, and Thorin's, stopped.

Eindrel screamed again when the Warg tighten its jaw around her arm, she knew she had to get loose fast or she would lose her arm! Her sword was several feet away which was no good to her, so she grabbed a dagger from her boot and drove it into the Warg's heads.

The Warg let go of her arm in that moment, when she hit the ground she rolled to the side and got to her sword and her feet. She looked down at her arm and seen just how bad it was, and the worst part of it was it was her right arm, her dominate arm.

"Eindrel!" Fili yelled to her.

She looked back at both Thorin and Fili, she cursed and glared at the two of them, they both should have been long gone by now!

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" she yelled at them as she barely manages to kill another Warg.

Fili wasn't going to listen to her, he could just leave her, he loved her!

His grip on his swords tighten as he went to run again, but this time Thorin didn't stop him, Eindrel did. He was shocked when Eindrel threw a throwing knife at each of them just enough that they had to dodge them.

When they did dodge them, they lost their balance on the rock causing them to fall backwards down the hole to where they rest were.

Kili helped his brother to his feet as Dwalin helped Thorin, it broke the Company's heart as well as Gandalf's when they her Eindrel scream again, then nothing. The only other sound that they heard was the sound of horns in the distance, coming towards them.

Fili pulled away from his brother and walked away from the group, he punched the wall slightly as he tried to control his anger.

She was gone, Eindrel was gone!

Never in his life has he ever felt this way, he had lot of woman before but they were nothing like Eindrel. They couldn't make him stop breathing just by walking in the room, they couldn't bring him to his knee with just one smile, they couldn't make he feel the joy by being around them...but Eindrel did.

Fili's anger soon turned to sadness; he was so caught up in his sorrow that he didn't even know the Kili started to pull him along with the rest as they went down the path.

"She's gone Kili...and I didn't tell her" he barely said above a whisper.

Kili wrapped an arm around his brother, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't sadden by this as well, Eindrel was a fun person to have around, who else was going to save them from trolls now?

Gandalf kept looking back, he had a small spark of hope that Eindrel was alive and that she would soon come running down the pass to find them, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He had known her for her whole life, now he had to go and tell her brother and daughter that she was dead.

Fili didn't say a word the rest of the way through the Pass; he didn't even cared when they got out of there. But when he seen the city in front of him he felt his anger start to raise again, he couldn't believe that this would be their next stopped. He had to deal with elves, the kind he hated the most, just after he lost the one woman he loved.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it's known by another name" Gandalf said as he came out of the Pass.

"Rivendell" Fili heard the Hobbit say.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea"

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy" Thorin said to Gandalf.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself"

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us"

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. Besides, I believe Fili is no condition to continue on right now, along with the rest" Gandalf told Thorin.

Thorin took a breath and looked back at his nephew, he could see in Fili's eyes just how hard Eindrel's death was on him. He didn't like the idea of being in the home of Elves, but he cared for his nephew's well being, so he nodded his head to Gandalf and agreed to go there.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tack and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me" Gandalf told them and started to make his way down into the valley with the rest right behind him.

Fili was right behind his brother as they walked across the bridge into Rivendell, he looked around at the place and even he had to admit it was a beautiful place, but he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Mithrandir" a voice called.

Fili turned and glared at the Elf that was walking down the stairs towards them, Gandalf recognised the Elf right away and smiled.

"Ah. Lindir"

Fili and Kili both gave each other looks that said to stay on guard, who knows what the Elves may try. To make them even more suspicious the Elf started to speak to Gandalf in his tongue, Fili clued in then that Eindrel spoke to Gandalf often in Elvish while on the journey.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond"

"My Lord Elrond is not here" Lindir said in the common tongue.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

Then from behind the Company the same horns from before where heard, causing all the Dwarves, and Bilbo to turn around and looked. Elves on horseback were galloping up towards them and they weren't slowing down.

Thorin shouted orders in Dwarvish "close ranks!"

Fili waste no time drawing his swords and getting in the formation along with the others, he glared at all of the elves that were circling around them.

When they stopped the Elf in front of Fili spoke.

"Gandalf" he said.

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf greeted and gave a bow before speaking to him in Elvish, Lord Elrond replied as he got off his horse and gave Gandalf a hug.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near" Elrond said as he gave the sword to Lindir.

"That may have been us" Gandalf said and made a motion to the Company.

Thorin looked at Lord Elrond who looked right back at him "welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain" he greeted him.

"I do not believe we have met" Thorin told him.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain"

"Indeed? He made no mention of you" Thorin said in a rude tone.

Elrond when to say something to them in Elvish that they did not understand, this got Gloin thinking about it and so he spoke up.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked and got the rest to join him.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food" Gandalf told them and watched all of the Dwarves talk among themselves about what to do.

"Well, in that case, lead on"

Elrond nodded his head and made a motion for another Elf, a truly beautiful elf at that "this is my daughter, Arwen. She will show you where you will be staying and will show you where we will eat"

Arwen gave a kind smile to the Dwarves and Bilbo "welcome to Rivendell"


	17. Chapter 17

Lord Elrond swiftly made his way down to the House of Healing when he got changed out of his armour. He had ordered one of his kinsmen to take Eindrel and ride ahead to Rivendell to make sure she was taken care until he got there. Like Gandalf, he has known Eindrel her whole life and never once did he see her this badly injured, he just hoped the Dwarves knew what she sacrificed for them.

"My Lord Elrond" one of his healers, Elrothiel, said as she met him in the hallway.

"What of Eindrel?" he asked her.

"Lady Eindrel is in very bad shape, the Warg's teeth drove deep into her arm close to the bone almost taken her arm off completely. We've manage to stop the bleeding on her side but we can only slow the bleeding in her arm. On top of that, she has a fever now, one or both wounds has become infected and has spread through her body"

"We have changed her clothes to that you could tend to her wounds yourself but with all the blood she has lost, I fear she may not make it"

Elrond walked into the room and stopped when he seen some other healers trying to stop the bleeding from Eindrel's arm. The bed sheets that she was laying on were covered in a mixture of blood and sweat, Elrothiel was right, Eindrel did have an infection.

"Eindrel is a strong woman; we must have faith that she will pull through" Elrond said as he made his way over to the bed. He gentle moved the healer working on her arm to the side so that he could have a look for himself. He picked up her arm and even being unconscious, Eindrel's face twisted in pain just from that movement.

When Elrond found where all the blood was coming from he knew he had to close it, he placed her arm back on the bed before standing up. He made a motion for the healers to make sure that she didn't lose any more blood while he got a needle and thread.

"Shouldn't we tell the Dwarves and Gandalf that she is alive? After all, it is them that she sacrificed herself for"

"No, at least not the Dwarves. They have already begun to grieve for her they do not need to have their hopes raised then crushed again if she dies" Elrond told Elrothiel as he held the needle over an open flame.

"Bring Gandalf here" he ordered her as he moved back over to Eindrel.

He sat on the side of the bed and waited for the needle to cool down a little, this was going to be painful but at least she wouldn't remember it. He moved the cloth so he could see the place he was about to close and poked the needled in which cause her muscles to tighten as her body tried not to scream in pain.

Elrond started to speak to her in Elvish, saying soothing words which seem to help her with the pain a bit. He kept repeating the words as he sewed up her wound, a heal was beside him and made sure that none of the sweat got in while he was sewing. When he was done he began to clean the wound carefully which was also very painful.

With every passing minute Eindrel was sweating more and more, he looked at Eindrel's face before looking back at Elrothiel. He didn't need to say anything, she just nodded her head and went to make some medicine that would help draw out and get rid of the infection.

"Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asked when he walked in the room; he looked at the Lord of Rivendell before at the woman on the bed. His eyes widen when he seen Eindrel with a look of pain painted across her face, she was alive.

He quickly made his way over to the other side of the bed where he sees the wound on her side, this must have been what her last scream was about. One of Wargs managed to grabbed a hold of her side and judging by how big the wounds are, the Warg tossed her around.

"Why did you not tell me of this before?" Gandalf demanded.

"Gandalf, there is still a chance that she will die" Elrond told him without looking up from his work.

Gandalf looked back at the doorway to make sure he wasn't followed, he knew what Elrond meant, now he had to make sure the Company didn't find out yet. If she was going to live he would tell them, but only if she lived. He looked back at Elrond as he placed a type of paste, made of herbs, over Eindrel's arm before wrapping it tightly.

"Elrothiel, get some cold water and see if you can help bring her fever down"

"What is her condition?" Gandalf asked.

"Her arm was nearly severed by the Warg's bite, her side it pretty torn, she had at least three broken ribs and is running a fever from the infection"

"Well, Eindrel is in the best hands in all of Middle-Earth" Gandalf said "but the Dwarves, mainly Thorin, are getting impatient waiting for you Lord Elrond"

"Tell them I am tending to the sick and will be there when I can" Elrond told him as he moved around the bed and started to work on Eindrel's side. Once more Eindrel's face twisted in pain when he started to clean it, but that wasn't the only thing, she actually opened her eyes.

"Lord Elrond?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_**It is, try and relax Eindrel, you're not out of danger yet**_" he told her and put pressure on the wound again which made her scream out in pain. She wasn't awake for very long, with the pain from her wounds, as well as cleaning them, it wasn't long before she passed out again.

* * *

_Finally!_ Fili thought when Arwen came to lead them to that balcony where they would be eating; they've been waiting for hours for Elrond to come back. Fili took the seat next to his brother and stared at the green food in front of him, so much for eating his sorrows away.

"Try it, just a mouthful" he hears Dori tell Ori.

"I don't like green food" Ori told him that went for all of them.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked when he see there was no meat in his salad.

"Have they got any chip?"

Fili picked up one leaf and smelted it; it didn't smell that bad so he took a bite of it, he made a face before spitting out the food. He grabbed the goblet of wine that was in front of him and took a drink to wash out the taste; at least the wine was good.

Bilbo on the other hand was enjoying his salad, he was happy to actually get a meal that wasn't made by Dwarves, not that there was anything wrong with their food. It was just; this food remained him of the Shire, of home, the place he truly missed.

Bilbo looked over and seen Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin walking up to where they were sitting, of course they got a table all their own. Bilbo slowly stopped eating and started to poke at his food, he felt a bit out of place more now that Eindrel wasn't here. This was the first time he ever actually lost someone he cared about in such a horrible way. Bilbo glanced up at Fili who was now on his second goblet of wine; Bilbo couldn't image what he was going through.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-clever. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin May it serve you well" Bilbo heard Elrond say. He looked over and seen him giving Thorin back the sword that he found before picking up the one Gandalf found.

"And this is Glamdring, the Forehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin"

Hearing this Bilbo pulled out the sword that Gandalf gave him; he looked it over and was wondering if his sword had a name.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war" Balin told him.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asked him.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword, more of a letter opener, really"

Bilbo looked down at his sword, it wasn't a letter opener.

About an hour later dinner was over with and the Company was heading off to bed for the night.

"Before you go for the night, there is something I would like to show all of you" Lord Elrond said which made the Company stop and looked at him. Elrond nodded to Gandalf before walking a head of the group and towards the House of Healing.

Gandalf quickly followed him, along with the rest of the Company; he couldn't help but smile as he got closer and closer to Eindrel's room. If Elrond was taking them there now, then Elrond did his job and saved her life.

"Where are you taking us?" Fili asked, still not trusting him.

"To the House of Healing" was Elrond's reply as they walked into a room.

"Do you plan to poison us with something?" Dwalin snapped at him, Elrond just looked back at him.

"No, I wanted to show you the reason I was late" Elrond said and made a motion to the bed.

There were Elves around the bed some had bloody bandaged in their hands while others had clean ones. Fili took a step forward and tried to see between them, the person that was on the bed turned their head so that Fili could see their face and the face his seen made his heart stopped.

"Eindrel!" He said while running over to the bed, the Elves moved out of his way so he could be beside her.

Fili couldn't believe it! She was alive!

He looked over her carefully, he seen bandages around her right arm, from the shoulder to the wrist. Her stomach and side were also bandaged with a little blood seeping through, and finally she was pouring sweat and was breathing heavily.

A smile spread on his face as he looked back at the Company that had now surrounded the bed, everyone was so happy to see that she was alive.

Fili took her left hand in his and sat on the bed "Eindrel, it's Fili, I'm right here, along with the others"

"She is fighting an infection right now, but that should break in a day or two. You are all more than welcome to stay until she is fully healed" Elrond told the Company before he took his leave.

Fili sat down in the chair by the bed, he felt as if the world was been lifted off his shoulders, he couldn't explain how happy he was. He looked at her face and brushed a strain of hair out of her beautiful face, when she woke up; he was going to tell her how much he loves her.

* * *

_Eindrel blinked a few times when she found herself standing in the middle was an Inn, and it wasn't just any inn, it was the Prancing Pony in Bree. This was very odd for her, she was just in Rivendell with a fever, she had just survived being attack by a Warg and now she was here? None of this made sense to her._

_Eindrel, along with everyone else in the inn, jumped out of their sick when the door was kicked opened. She looked back and seen a Ranger walking in with water dripping off their cloak, they slammed some gold coins down on the counter before walking over to a corner where another Ranger sat._

_The Ranger at the table smirked at the one that just walked in, Eindrel made her way over to the table to see if she could heard what they were saying. She knew by the clothes they wore that they weren't just Rangers, but Rangers of the North, her Kin._

"_You're late Frost" a male voice spoke to his friend._

"_Don't give me that Strider" a female spoke as she took a seat across from the male._

_The one known as Strider gave a low laugh and took the pipe out of his mouth "my men are relieving yours as we speak. Anything you need to report?" he asked her._

"_One of my men was kill when we chased out an Orc pack, without a doubt they will be back, so keep an eye out for them" Frost told him._

_Eindrel walked over to them and was surprised they didn't say anything to her, despite the fact that the Ranger known as Frost was looking right at her. She titled her head to the side and looked behind her and seen the owner of the Prancing Pony bringing over two ales and some biscuits._

_This was a dream._

_Eindrel knew now that she wasn't actually in Bree, but why would she dream of this? She doesn't know anyone named Strider or Frost._

_Just then, Eindrel seen Frost hold up a letter and slide it to Strider, she made her way over as he opened the letter. She couldn't actually see the contents of the letter but she did see the date, when she read it her eyes widen and she backed away._

_July 3018 TA...seventy seven years later._


End file.
